My Strange Sister
by Vann Cafl
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura yang memiliki karakter jauh berbeda terpaksa tinggal satu rumah dikarenakan pernikahan orangtua mereka. Dan.. Entahlah, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila mereka disatukan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **POV: Sasuke**

"Oi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau sibuk memelototi jendela, hah?" teriak Kakashi Sensei dari depan kelas. "Bosan dengan pelajaranku?"

"Dia hanya mengantuk, Sensei," bela Karin, yang duduk di depanku, tepat di sebelah Suigetsu.

"Uhm, semalam kami berempat menonton film tentang Hipotesis terbentuknya bumi yang sekarang," timpal Jugo. "Yang judulnya 'Home', itu loh, Sensei!"

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu berarti kalian sudah paham pelajaran kita hari ini," gumamnya. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

Aku mengangguk tak acuh, dan terus menatap seorang gadis di bawah sana yang sedang disiksa oleh Tsunade, kepala sekolah kami. Gadis itu seorang balerina dan sedang dipaksa menaikkan sebelah kakinya hingga menyentuh rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah muda. Entah mengapa, dia terlihat kesusahan. Benarkah dia salah satu murid Tsunade? Setahuku, semua murid Tsunade adalah balerina handal.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Anak yang belum bijak dilarang baca. Risiko tanggung sendiri (tau, deh, risikonya apaan).**

 **Hope you like it.**

"Dia murid baru," bisik Karin. "Baru masuk kemarin, dan dia memaksa masuk ke klub Balerina."

"Namanya Haruno Sakura," timpal Jugo. "Kelas 1Z."

Suigetsu terkekeh. "Apa? Ternyata dia hanya seorang Zero," komentarnya. "Benar-benar tak cocok dengan anak kelas A sepertimu."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Karin menyikut siku Suigetsu. "Sudah jelas Akatsuki dan Zero tak akan bersama."

"Karin," panggilku, dingin. "Sudah kubilang kita berbeda dengan Akatsuki. Sebutan untuk kita adalah HebiTaka."

Karin memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, kemudian menghela nafas. "Dia pasti sangat cantik sehingga kau menyukainya," bisiknya pasrah. "Tapi asal kau tahu, Sasuke, aku tidak menentang pilihanmu. Anak terpintar di angkatan boleh memilih gadis mana pun yang dia suka."

Aku mendengus. "Kau bicara apa sih?" tanyaku geli. "Dia calon saudari tiriku."

"Haah? Kami kira kau tidak mengenalnya, Sasuke!" kata Suigetsu keras, membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. Tapi Kakashi Sensei berdehem dan mengembalikan perhatian kelas kembali padanya.

"Aku tidak mengira begitu," koreksi Jugo. "Aku memberitahu nama gadis itu pada kalian, bukan Sasuke. Aku tahu Sasuke sudah mengenalnya."

Karin menoleh padaku dengan wajah ngeri, kemudian memperhatikan Sakura. "Jadi, ibu gadis itu pastilah sangat cantik hingga ayahmu tertarik padanya," Ia menelan ludah. "Padahal dia Zero."

"Jangan jahat," kataku. "Dia punya sebuah kelebihan."

"Apa?" tanya Jugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu serentak.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada gadis berambut merah muda di bawah sana. "Dia bisa bermain piano, dan permainan yang dihasilkannya sangat indah. Mengingatkanku pada—"

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo!" bentak Kakashi, tiba-tiba. "Kalian keluar dari kelas ini, sekarang!"

Aku mendengus. "Kau berani mengusir kami dari kelas kami sendiri?"

Kakashi menatapku dengan pandangan bosan, yang sudah sangat kukenal. "Mungkin kalian memang belajar setiap hari di sini, tapi setiap guru memiliki hak untuk menguasai kelas mana pun yang mereka ajarkan, meski hanya satu jam," balasnya. "Jadi, kau, pemimpin HebiTaka yang terhormat, silahkan meninggalkan ruangan sampai aku selesai mengajar."

Aku berdiri dan menendang mejaku. "Cih, ayo kita pergi!" ajakku pada teman-temanku, kemudian berjalan tegak ke pintu kelas. Aku tidak menoleh sama sekali ke belakang, tapi aku tahu tiga temanku mengikutiku.

Kami berempat memang pemberontak di kelas A (kepanjangannya adalah Akatsuki), dan menyebut diri kami HebiTaka. Dan, jangan salah, kami bukan orang-orang buangan. Nilaiku adalah yang paling tinggi di angkatanku, disusul nilai teman-temanku. Karin, Jugo, dan Suigetsu.

Dan, kenapa kami bisa kompak membelot dari Akatsuki? Karena sejak awal kami memang sudah bersama. Tujuan kami masuk sekolah gila kecerdasan ini adalah untuk memudahkanku mengalahkan kakakku. Dia memiliki nilai tertinggi di angkatannya, kelas 3, dan berhasil masuk perkumpulan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Dan sejak dia sibuk dengan perkumpulan yang terkenal elit itu, dia sudah jarang menyisihkan waktu untukku. Jadi aku akan mengejarnya dan membawanya kembali.

 **POV: Sakura**

Dasar Tsunade sialan! Beraninya dia menyiksaku di panas terik begini, sementara semua orang sedang belajar! Memangnya aku ini tidak pantas belajar di kelas, ya? Aku mengerti nilai tes ku tidak terlalu tinggi dan tak tampu mencapai standar kelas A (mereka menetapkan nilai 97 sebagai standar), tapi, hei! Aku membayar SPP sama besar dengan kelas A dan berhak mendapatkan pelajaran meski di kelas yang, ehm, kurang layak. Bahkan, jika dibandingkan dengan kelas A yang mirip dengan hotel bintang lima, kelasku terlihat seperti gubuk. Dan itu harfiah.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah lelah?" sindir Tsunade.

Aku tersadar telah memandang ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke jendela penthouse gedung sekolah kami yang ditempati para anak kelas A. Aku juga menyadari dua orang anak dari kelas 1A, yang tempat duduknya paling dekat dengan jendela, sudah tidak di sana.

Tsunade yang melihat ekspresi terkejutku ikut mendongak dan mendecak sebal. "Dasar Kakashi! Lagi-lagi mengusir murid seenak jidat," keluhnya.

Aku menurunkan kakiku yang rasanya sudah pegal. Tubuhku juga sudah berkeringat banyak. "Bukankah kau melakukan hal yang sama, Sen..sei?" Aku balas menyindir.

Tsunade memandangku sebal. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa jadi muridku!"

"Haah?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Bukannya sejak awal kau sudah bilang aku ini berbakat."

Dia juga mengepalkan tangan. "Ya, kau memang berbakat. Tapi tubuhmu itu kurang lentur dan sangat lemah!"

"Memangnya kau mau aku selentur boneka karet dan memiliki tubuh sekuat roboh, hah?! Memangnya aku Luffy?!"

"Kau mau kukeluarkan dari lomba Balerina bulan depan, hah?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sengaja masuk sekolah ini agar kau mengajariku dan mendaftarkan aku di perlombaan itu!"

"Tapi tekadmu membuatku berubah pikiran!"

Aku mendecak sebal kemudian berbalik. Dan langsung menabrak dada bidang seseorang yang mengenakan jubah anak kelas A (sumpah deh, mereka itu banyak sekali gayanya) hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Aku mendongak dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata berwarna hitam pekat yang menakutkan, serta bibir yang melengkung mengintimidasi.

"Dia agresif sekali," komentar Suigetsu, kagum. "Mungkin cocok denganmu, Sasuke!"

Jadi orang mengerikan yang sudah kutabrak bernama Sasuke.

"Sudah puas memandangiku?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku menunduk. "Maaf," ujarku kemudian pergi ke arah yang lain untuk menjauhi kelompoknya maupun Tsunade.

Sesampainya di kelasku yang beradi di lantai dua gedung sekolah, Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Ino langsung menghampiriku. "Kenapa kau bisa menabrak Sasuke begitu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Hinata langsung menghampiri kami berdua yang mengobrol di koridor. Hinata sebenarnya ditempatkan di kelas 1B, tapi dia suka mengunjungi kelas 1Z karena teman dekatnya, Shino dan Kiba, juga ditempatkan di kelas ini. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Sakura?"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku dengan lemas. "Dia hanya bilang, 'sudah puas memandangiku?'" laporku. "Percaya diri sekali.."

"Sasuke memang begitu," komentar Naruto. Ino bilang, Naruto selalu bersama Hinata sejak orangtua Hinata mengadopsinya. "Kalau bukan percaya diri, berarti dia bukan keturunan Uchiha."

Aku menelan ludah. "Dia.. keturunan Uchiha?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Hoi, hoi! Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu," kata Naruto. "Uchiha kan ada banyak di sekolah kita. Begitu pula dengan Hyuga dan klan besar lainnya. Anak yang bermarga Uzumaki juga bukan hanya aku, di sini."

"Anak yang berambut merah dan ditempatkan di kelas 1A itu kan," kata Ino antusias. "Aku melihatnya bersama Sasuke tadi."

Mendengar nama itu membuatku bertambah lesu. Dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Hinata.

"Karin, memangnya kenapa kalau dia Uchiha?" tanya Hinata, tak mengacuhkan obrolan Ino dan Naruto. "Kau tidak punya hutang dengan keluarganya dan ayahmu juga tidak bekerja di perusahaan mereka, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ayahku sudah meninggal, Hinata," ujarku. "Dan ibuku akan menikahi salah satu Uchiha. Kuharap bukan ayah si Sasuke itu."

"Heh, kenapa kau berharap begitu?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti situasi. Aku jadi ingin memukulnya. "Ayah Sasuke kan baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya yang terakhir."

Ino menutup mulutnya. "Benar!" katanya dengan mimik terkejut. Hanya saja ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan sampai aku ingin menyikutnya. Tapi aku langsung tersadar ia melihat seseorang di belakangku. Aku langsung berbalik dan melihat empat orang berjubah lewat. Uchiha Sasuke dan tiga konconya yang namanya belum kuketahui. Tanpa kuminta, Ino langsung memberitahuku siapa mereka.

"Laki-laki bertubuh besar di sebelah Sasuke bernama Jugo, dan dia sangat pintar Matematika sekaligus aktif dalam berolahraga. Laki-laki yang rambutnya berwarna putih-biru bernama Suigetsu, dan gadis berkacamata yang berjalan di sampingnya adalah kekasihnya yang bernama Karin. Dia terkenal sangat pandai dalam Biologi dan Kimia, serta jago mengobati orang."

"Kurasa mereka akan panjang umur," komentar Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku meliriknya sebal, tapi dia hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya bicara begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan resepsi pernikahannya?" tanya Hinata, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Satu minggu lagi," bisikku. Entak mengapa, aku terlalu takut membicarakan ini. Aku tak ingin dia mendengar pembicaraan kami. Padahal anak itu dan tiga temannya sudah berada di dalam kelas 3Z, entah siapa yang mereka cari di sana.

"Kalau begitu undang kami semua, ya, Sakura!" pinta Hinata lembut. Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar. Kita ke kantin, yuk!" ajakku.

Ino mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Dijemur seperti itu pasti membuatmu lapar," kata Ino dengan ekspresi kasihan.

"Begitulah.."

 **To be continued.**

 **a/n: aku sengaja menyamakan sistem sekolah ini dengan sistem sekolah di anime Baka to Test. Hanya saja sekolah ini terdiri dari satu buah gedung 30 lantai dan gedung olahraga, seni, atau apa lah di sekitarnya. Dan setiap kelas di sini, apalagi kelas terkemuka seperti kelas A, memiliki nama populer yang mencerminkan jati diri kelas. Tapi julukan 'Zero' untuk kelas Z jelas bukan nama populer yang kelas Z ciptakan sendiri.**

 **Mata ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **POV: Sakura**

"Kurasa gaun itu cocok untukmu," kata Ibuku saat tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang panjangnya tidak sampai lutut.

"Heeh?" Aku mengerjap seraya menjauhkan tanganku dari benda itu. "Aku tidak mungkin memakai gaun sependek ini di pernikahanmu."

Ibuku tersenyum geli. "Bukan untuk pernikahan. Tapi untuk perlombaanmu bulan depan!" koreksinya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Saat ini aku tidak terlalu memikirkan perlombaan itu, Kaa-san," kataku, kemudian melihat-lihat gaun lain. Sebuah gaun putih dengan panjang sampai ke mata kaki membuatku tertarik. Terdapat beberapa sulaman dan manik-manik merah jambu yang bertebaran di kain borkatnya. Kurasa, Ibuku akan senang bila aku memakainya.

"Gaun itu bagus juga," komentar Ibuku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Kalau begitu kita beli yang ini saja. Aku yakin, saat kau memakainya nanti, kedua putra Uchiha akan terpukau melihatmu."

Aku memutuskan tidak menanggapi pujiannya yang terakhir. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kaa-san, siapa nama putra-putranya?"

"Uhm," Ibuku berpikir sebentar. "Kalau tidak salah, putra pertama bernama Itachi dan yang kedua bernama Sasuke. Mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolah barumu. Kupikir kau sudah mengenalnya!"

Aku mendelik. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya kalau aku baru masuk kemarin? Dan kenapa pula Ibuku tak memberitahuku hal sepenting ini?

"Kau mau mencoba gaunnya, Sakura?" tanya Ibuku. Ia menyodorkan gaun panjang itu ke tanganku. Aku menerimanya dan membawanya ke kamar ganti.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Anak yang belum bijak dilarang baca. Risiko tanggung sendiri (tau, deh, risikonya apaan).**

 **Hope you like it.**

Setibanya di kamar ganti, aku langsung memakai gaun itu kemudian mematut diri di depan cermin. Aku menarik nafas perlahan untuk menenangkan diriku. Entah kenapa, pernyataan bahwa Ibuku menikahi ayahnya Sasuke membuatku _shock_ meski sudah menduganya tadi siang. Setelah cukup tenang, aku merapikan rambutku kemudian keluar ruangan. Tatapanku langsung beradu dengan tatapan mata hitam gelap, yang seharusnya sudah akrab denganku karena tadi siang kami juga bertatapan. Hanya saja, tatapannya kali ini menyorotkan rasa terkejut.

"Uchiha Sasuke," gumamku kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sekejap kemudian, tatapannya kembali dingin seperti biasa. "Ibumu memang menyuruh kami datang ke sini," jawabnya ringan. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Ibuku yang sedang tersenyum pada kami berdua. "Senang bertemu denganmu, calon adik."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kau belum terlalu mengenalku untuk memutuskan siapa yang jadi adik di antara kita!" kataku.

Dia memutar bola matanya. "Jadi aku harus _memaksa_ mu menjadi adikku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Mau kau memaksa atau menyiksaku sekalian, aku tidak akan sudi jadi adikmu," kataku sebal. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Gadis menyebalkan!" gumamnya, kemudian mendekati Ibuku yang sedang bicara dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah ayah Sasuke.

Aku menggeram. Dasar laki-laki sialan! Memangnya dia siapa sampai bisa mengataiku begitu?! Dia juga memaksaku jadi adiknya padahal kami seumuran. Seharusnya aku yang menganggapnya menyebalkan!

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku, berjalan ke arahku. "Aku suka gaunmu," pujinya, tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajahku yang sudah seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin ini. "Namaku, Uchiha Itachi."

Oh, jadi dia kakaknya Sasuke? Kuharap dia tidak semenyebalkan adiknya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura," balasku. "Dan jika kau juga memaksaku jadi adikmu, aku tak akan mengganti namaku jadi Uchiha Sakura."

Dia tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa, melihat itu membuat suasana hatiku membaik. "Jadi Sasuke memasamu jadi adiknya, ya?" katanya, tersenyum geli. "Tenang saja, Sakura! Aku tak akan memaksamu jadi adikku. Aku tak punya sistem senioritas seperti yang dimiliki Sasuke."

Aku menghela nafas. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ujarku lega. "Jadi aku hanya perlu berurusan dengannya."

"Dia mengancammu, ya?" duganya. Anehnya, sangat tepat. "Kusarankan, jangan ditanggapi serius. Dia memang seperti itu."

"Seperti apa? Sadis, maksudmu?"

Itachi menggeleng cepat. "Bukan!" katanya keras. "Justru dia sangat jauh dari sadis. Dia baik dan penurut. Tergantung bagaimana sifatmu padanya."

Aku merungut. "Tapi seharian ini dia bersikap dingin padaku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Entah mengapa aku malah mengadu padanya. Mungkin karena aku mulai mempercayainya. Lagi pula, dia akan jadi kakakku. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

 **POV: Sasuke**

Aku ingin sekali memberitahu gadis itu bahwa gaun yang ia pakai memiliki potongan yang terlalu rendah hingga membuatku—mungkin juga orang lain yang melihatnya—tidak suka. Karena aku bisa leluasa melihat dadanya yang, meskipun rata seperti papan, membuatku sulit mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dan aku semakin tidak suka bila ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Arrgh! Belum-belum, insting ke-kakak-an ku sudah tumbuh, padahal gadis itu belum setuju jadi adikku.

"Kau bertengkar dengan calon saudaramu?" tanya ayahku, tiba-tiba. Padahal tadinya ia sedang fokus bercanda-ria dengan calon istrinya. Tak kusangka ia juga memperhatikanku.

"Hanya kurang akrab," jawabku jujur. Aku selalu jujur pada ayahku. "Dia menolak jadi adikku."

Mata ayahku membulat. "Padahal dia lebih muda darimu," katanya, terkejut.

Aku mendengus. "Dia berkata aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, padahal dia yang tidak mengenalku. Buktinya dia tidak tahu umurnya nyaris setahun lebih muda dariku."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu padanya," saran Haruno-san. "Dan tunjukkan padanya siapa yang paling berhak jadi kakak! Kau tahu, Sakura bukan orang yang mau menurut pada Senpai-nya hanya karena mereka lebih tua."

Aku menjilat bibir. _Kalau begitu dia salah karena menyamakan aku dengan Senpai-nya!_ batinku.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu cantik," gumam Jugo, saat kami berempat sedang makan di kantin—entah siapa yang dia komentari. Sebenarnya, setiap hari sekolah mengirim makanan ke kelas A agar siswanya tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke kantin sekolah yang terletak di lantai 16, tapi sebagai pemberontak sejati, aku malas tetap di kelas dan menunggu makanan. Karena itu saat istirahat berlangsung, aku dan teman-temanku sudah standby di salah satu meja paling sudut yang biasanya nyaman untuk mengobrol dan bebas dari ancaman tersenggol orang lain. Kami memesan banyak makanan dan minuman yang sebenarnya nyaris tak bisa kami habiskan, kemudian meng-upload foto kami ke sosmed-ku. Setelah itu, kami bisa merasakan irinya anak-anak di kelasku karena tidak bisa makan sebanyak kami. Oke, hiraukan kalimat yang terakhir. Aku hanya mencoba bersenang-senang setelah menyelesaikan test mingguan yang melelahkan, bersama teman-temanku.

Awalnya, semua terasa menyenangkan dengan makanan, komentar positif di sosmed, serta candaan dari Suigetsu. Tapi saat aku mendengar obrolan dari anak-anak di meja sebelah, mood-ku turun drastis.

"Tahu, nggak? Kemarin, saat aku menemani sepupu-ku ke club, aku melihat Sakura ada di sana!" kata salah satu gadis yang rambutnya pirang dan dikucir dua. "Bajunya terbuka sekali dan dia memesan minuman.. kalian tahu kan minuman yang paling berat di sana?"

"Unbelievable," gumam gadis lainnya yang rambutnya hitam sebahu. "Ini Sakura loh, gadis yang datang ke sekolah dengan Itachi-sama pagi ini! Dia tak mungkin seperti itu, ya, kan?"

Gadis berkucir tadi berdecak. "Kau boleh mengecek-nya sendiri! Dia sering datang ke club Canvas!" katanya keras. "Lagipula, kita memang harus selektif dengan gadis-gadis yang berani mendekati Itachi-sama! Hanya karena dia dekat dengan Itachi-sama bukan berarti dia gadis baik-baik, kan?"

Gadis berambut coklat mengangguk-angguk. "Benar banget," gumamnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki nanti?"

"Setuju!"

Aku cemberut. Jadi, tanpa sepengetahuanku, Itachi menjemput Sakura dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah? Kalau dia melakukannya dengan dasar suka, berarti dia tak punya rasa kasihan pada Sakura. Habisnya, ada larangan tak tertulis di sekolah. yaitu, selain gadis populer dan berkarisma sekelas artis, dilarang mendekati Uchiha Itachi. Sekali pun kau tetangganya, teman dekatnya, teman SMP-nya, atau apa lah yang terdengar lebih lama. Singkat kata, dengan mengajaknya pergi bareng tanpa menegaskan bahwa status hubungan mereka hanyalah (calon) saudara, Itachi telah membahayakan Sakura.

"Jadi kau mau membantunya?" bisik Jugo.

Aku mengedikkan bahu dan menyeruput teh-ku. "Mungkin aku hanya akan datang ke Canvas dan mengecek apakah ia memang ada di sana atau tidak."

"Wow, haruskah kami ikut?" tanya Suigetsu. Aku melirik wajah Karin dan gadis itu terlihat keberatan.

"Memangnya kalian ada acara penting apa malam minggu begini?" tanyaku. "Kalian tidak bosan ya, main di rumah satu sama lain? Ayo lah! Kita sudah lama tidak ke club!"

Karin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang. "Uhm, sekali ini aku menolak," katanya pelan. "Karena aku dan Suigetsu juga sudah lama tidak.. kau tahu lah."

"Apa?" Aku menatapnya, tak percaya. Karin hanya memasang wajah bersalah yang terlihat sok innocent bagiku. Entah kenapa, sejak dulu aku bisa membaca perasaan orang lain yang sebenarnya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Jadi, meskipun seseorang sedang tersenyum, bisa saja dia sedang bersedih atau kebingungan.

"Aku juga tak bisa ikut," kata Jugo. "Aku punya janji dengan seorang gadis, yang.. kau tahu.. pokoknya kami sedang pendekatan."

"Oh, ayolah.." bujukku sekali lagi, nyaris merengek. Tapi wajah teman-temanku tidak menunjukkan niat mengikutiku. Aku mendecak. "Arrgh, kalian yang punya pacar benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Karin tergelak. "Kau akan tahu pentingnya keintiman saat kau punya gadis yang kau suka, Sasuke!" katanya sok menggurui.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sepertiku jatuh cinta? Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya mengenal nafsu. Cinta hanya diperuntukkan para pria malang yang menganggap gadisnya tulus mencintainya. Sementara aku, aku yakin sekali orang-orang yang mencintaiku hanya karena fisik dan material yang kupunyai—kecuali keluargaku sendiri. Begitu pula dengan wanita-wanita yang menyukai ayahku. Bagiku, tak ada namanya cinta tulus di dunia ini.

 **To be continued.**

 **a/n: jumlah kelas di sini sama dengan jumlah alfabet.. ^_^ makasih udah review, ya, minna-san..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Ada rasa kurang percaya diri yang menyergapku saat aku memasuki club itu tanpa teman-temanku. Padahal, kupikir, club itu sudah seperti rumah bagiku setelah rumahku sendiri dan sekolah. Terutama club Canvas, club paling bergengsi di Tokyo, mungkin di Jepang. Karena aku dan tiga temanku lebih sering ke sini daripada club lainnya. Dan, kalau boleh kuberitahu, murid-murid dari sekolahku jarang yang ada di sini. Karena.. entahlah. Mungkin sibuk belajar, kurang nyaman, atau semacamnya.

Aku menunjukkan kartu keanggotaanku pada penjaganya kemudian melangkah masuk dengan dagu tinggi. Bukan maksudku, aku hanya ingin mencari Sakura di antara lautan manusia yang kebanyakan lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi setelah berjalan ke sana ke mari, aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Jadi aku duduk di depan bar dan mengatakan pesananku pada bartender. Saat itu lah aku melihat para gadis yang kulihat di kantin tadi siang.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Anak yang belum bijak dilarang baca. Risiko tanggung sendiri (tau, deh, risikonya apaan).**

 **Hope you like it.**

"Dasar menyebalkan! Dia pikir dia siapa?!" geram gadis berambut hitam yang tadinya kupikir bersifat tenang. "Padahal tadinya kupikir dia gadis baik-baik!"

"Setuju!" timpal gadis berambut coklat. Kemudian mereka bertiga memesan minuman dan duduk di dekatku.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan berdiri. Aku sangat mengenal watak para penggemar kakakku yang tadinya kupikir hanya ada di manga-manga. Mereka pasti.. uhm, mungkin mengunci Sakura di toilet.

Aku segera berjalan tenang ke daerah toilet perempuan dan menemukan papan bertuliskan 'toilet rusak'. Dan sepertinya papan itu menyebabkan daerah ini jadi sepi sekali.

"Oi.. Ada orang di dalam?" tanyaku pada pintu dengan logo lingkaran dan segitiga itu.

"Uhm. Begitulah," Kudengar seseorang menyahut. Aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai Sakura hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menendang grendel pintu. Benda itu langsung rusak dan aku membuka pintu dengan mudah. Dan aku langsung melihat gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu sedang duduk santai di atas wastafel, menyisir rambutnya yang lumayan berantakan dengan jari. Ia mengenakan gaun pendek berpotongan rendah yang menampakkan punggung maupun dadanya. Aku merungut saat akhirnya sadar bahwa aku memang sering melihatnya datang ke club ini. Hanya saja, dandanannya yang membuatnya tampak dewasa serta pembawaannya yang santai seolah tempat ini adalah miliknya, membuatku pangling.

"Sebagai calon kakak, aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau bukan salah satu pengunjung tempat ini," kataku tenang.

Dia menjilat bibirnya. "Tapi aku memang sering ke tempat ini," ucapnya. "Dan, sepertinya, kau juga sering ke sini. Meski tidak sesering aku."

Aku menatapnya tajam. Rasanya ingin sekali memuntahkan semua kemarahanku padanya. Tapi jelas bukan gayaku bertindak cerewet. Memangnya aku Itachi, apa?! "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, menelan semua sumpah serapah yang ingin kukatakan.

Dia mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian menyibak rambut di leher belakangnya. Ia menunjukkan bekas cakaran di leher hingga pundaknya, kemudian tergelak. "Mereka berani sekali, ya?" gumamnya dengan senyum tertahan yang membuat pipinya terangkat menekan kelopak matanya. Ekspresi jahat yang mungkin hanya ada di kartun.

Bahkan di saat begini, dia tenang sekali mengomentari tindakan anak-anak yang sudah membullynya. Sama seperti saat Tsunade menyiksanya di lapangan.

Aku melepas jubah Akatsuki-ku dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Ia mengerjap kaget. "Apa-apaan?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak. Tangannya langsung terangkat untuk melepas jubahku. Aku langsung memegang kedua bahunya agar kain itu tak terjatuh. "Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh!" perintahku. "Kau selalu saja memancing kemarahan orang lain."

Dia menghela nafas. "Kau bukan kakakku, jadi jangan melarang-larang aku!" ucapnya pelan.

Aku menarik salah satu ujung bibirku. "Kau mau aku marah?" tanyaku. "Kau tahu kan kalau kesabaranku ini lebih sedikit dari yang kakakku miliki?"

"Aku tahu," jawabnya santai. "Malah, bagiku, kau tak punya kesabaran."

Aku langsung menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas wastafel hingga menekan tubuhnya (itu mudah sekali mengingat dia punya tubuh lentur seorang balerina), kemudian merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana seorang laki-laki marah?" bisikku seraya menatap tajam matanya. "Bisakah kau membedakannya dengan cara seorang kakak marah?"

Tangannya langsung berusaha melepas tanganku yang mencengram pergelangan kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi aku bisa merasakan rasa panik yang menyerangnya. Juga.. apa ini? Dia..senang?

Aku menggigit bibir. Gadis ini, calon adikku, bukan masochist, kan? Dan apakah karena itu dia tenang-tenang saja saat disiksa Tsunade dan dibully gadis-gadis tadi?

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menarik kerah bajuku. Aku langsung melepas Sakura dan menentang mata laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah datar ini.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kataku. Dia langsung memperkencang tarikannya pada kerahku hingga membuatku tercekik.

Sakura langsung tertawa. "Ah, kau mengganggu saja, Sai.." katanya dengan tatapan geli. "Padahal tadinya kami hampir.. kau tau lah."

Dia langsung melepas cekalannya. "Maaf, Sakura," katanya. "Tadinya kupikir orang ini sudah memonopoli toilet perempuan dan menyerangmu. Kau tahu, para gadis komplain padaku karena toilet rusak, dan aku harus mengeceknya. Aku tak bermaksud menginterupsi kalian."

Sakura tertawa lagi. Ia langsung melompat dari wastafel dan bergelayutan di lengan laki-laki yang sepertinya bernama Sai ini. "Tak apa, kok, Sai!" bisiknya dengan irama manja. "Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau." Setelah itu tau-tau saja gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sai kemudian mengecup bibir Sai dengan lembut.

Aku mendelik, karena kemudian Sai memeluk pinggang Sakura dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hentikan, Sakura!" perintahku.

Sakura langsung melepas ciuman mereka. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu, ya?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan melirik Sai sebal.

Laki-laki itu mengerjap kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tak bermaksud merebutnya," katanya padaku. "Bagaimana pun dia sahabatku.. jadi, wajar saja jika kami berciuman, dan.. pokoknya aku tak merebutnya."

Aku menatap kedua orang tolol ini dengan sebal kemudian melangkah keluar dari tempat ini. "Terserah kalian mau apa," kataku. "Lagipula dia bukan pacarku."

Sebenarnya, aku mengenal Sai dan sepertinya dia juga mengenalku juga watakku. Hanya saja, aku mengenalnya sebagai pemilik club ini dan salah satu DJ di sini. Selain profesinya, aku tak mengetahui namanya, umurnya, apalagi sahabatnya. Jadi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman di tempat ini. Karena pertama, dia seorang balerina. Wajar saja dia senang menari—meski dalam arti berbeda. Dan kedua, tempat ini sudah seperti rumah bagi sahabatnya. Wajar saja bila dia senang kemari.

Tapi, fakta bahwa Sakura seorang masochist cukup mengejutkanku. Juga fakta bahwa ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang merasa sayang dan peduli pada gadis itu. Karena.. entahlah. Yang pasti, sebagai pria, aku ingin menjadi pantas untuknya. Tapi bagaimana? Aku jelas bukan seorang sadistic, meski cukup kasar pada beberapa orang.

Ah, aku ini berpikir tentang apa?! Gadis itu, terlepas suka atau tidaknya aku padanya, jelas-jelas akan jadi adikku. Berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkannya jelas sia-sia. Seharusnya aku memikirkan bagaimana cara agar gadis itu bisa mengenalku dengan baik. sementara aku? Setiap kali aku mencoba mengenalnya, dia selalu membuatku terluka dengan memberi fakta-fakta pahit.

 **POV: Sakura**

"Kenapa kau tak bilang saja kalau kita berpacaran?" tanyaku sebal, saat aku dan Sai sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya. Malam ini kepalaku sakit sekali. Mungkin karena minum terlalu banyak. Dan jelas ini salah si Uchiha keparat itu.

Sai mengisap ganjanya, kemudian melirikku dengan wajah datar. "Kau mabuk," komentarnya dengan senyum palsu.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan merampas dua benda penting di tangannya. Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tabung kimia dan pemantik api. Apa ya namanya? Ah, susah sekali mengingatnya. "Berikan benda itu!"

Sai mengerjap. "Tak biasanya kau menghisap ganja," komentarnya pendek, kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ia memundurkan mobil kemudian berbelok keluar dari basement club. "Omong-omong, yang tadi itu siapa-mu?"

"Entahlah.." gumamku. "Dia anak dari calon suami ibuku, dan.. kurasa dia S."

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tebaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia berhasil membuatku tertarik."

"Rasanya sifatmu semakin buruk saja," gumam Sai. "Menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengan calon kakakmu."

"Sejak awal yang memberi pengaruh buruk itu kau!" koreksiku. Aku mengecup rahangnya. "Dasar homo!"

Dia merengut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari jalanan. "Kau mabuk," gumamnya lagi. "Aku jelas bukan homo."

Aku menatapnya sebal. "Kau membuat kepalaku tambah sakit," kataku. "Aku jadi ingin mencoba teh buatanmu. Kita ke apartment-mu saja, ya.."

"Baiklah.." katanya pasrah. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat sesuatu padamu saat kau sedang teler begini."

Aku tergelak. "Kau selalu suka berbohong.." ejekku, kemudian memejamkan mataku. Rasa ngantuk mulai menyerangku.

"Jubah itu pasti sangat nyaman, kan?" Samar-samar kudengar Sai berkata sebelum aku terlelap. "Bagiku, laki-laki tadi adalah anak baik-baik."

 **To be continued.**

 **a/n: Jangan meniru adegan Sakura dan Sai ya. Menghisap ganja, maksudku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **POV: Sasuke**

"Jadi, yang dikatakan para pemuja Itachi itu benar?" tanya Karin, senin berikutnya, saat aku (lagi-lagi) menoleh keluar jendela. Tentu saja aku tak melihat Sakura di bawah sana. Tapi karena itu lah aku terus menatap lapangan kosong itu, memperhatikan anak-anak kelas 1B sedang berolahraga. Aku bisa mengenali putri Hyuga sebagai salah satu dari mereka.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin kenyataannya lebih parah," kataku, tak sengaja terdengar muram.

"Kalau begitu bagus dong!" komentar Suigetsu. "Dia bisa bergabung dengan kita saat di club!"

Aku tak menanggapinya.

Jugo berdehem. "Kupikir tidak ada seorang kakak yang senang jika adiknya punya kebiasaan buruk. Sekali pun kakaknya memiliki kebiasaan yang sama," katanya pada Suigetsu.

Aku mendecih. "Dia belum jadi adikku!" tukasku. "Dan aku tak berharap dia jadi adikku."

"Heeh? Padahal kemarin, kau sangat menyukainya, mengatainya punya kelebihan atau apa lah," kata Karin. "Masa hanya karena dia sering ke club, kau langsung tak mau mengakuinya!"

Aku menurunkan pandanganku, ke mejaku yang berlapis kaca dengan sebuah kertas sketsa terjepit di bawahnya. Sketsa seorang gadis cantik yang sedang bermain piano. Gambaran ibuku. "Kurasa, aku hanya belum siap menerimanya sebagai adikku," kataku pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak membencinya."

"Yap! Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis merah jambu itu!" Tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu menyimpulkan seenak jidat. Aku dan Karin meliriknya sebal. "Karena itu lah dia tidak _siap_ jadi kakak Sakura."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti rasanya jadi seorang kakak!" kata Karin, tak sengaja menaikkan suaranya hingga Kurenai-Sensei memperhatikan kami. "Tapi mana ada kakak yang mencintai adiknya!"

"Itu sudah banyak terjadi. Di film, manga, dan semacamnya!" Suigetsu bersikeras. "Lagipula kau lihat sendiri bagaimana cara Sasuke memandang gadis itu dua hari yang lalu!"

"Uhm, penuh cinta sekali!" komentar Jugo.

Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mataku. Mereka bertiga bahkan tidak menyadari Kurenai-Sensei sudah berdehem-dehem menegur mereka. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu marah dan membentak mereka. "Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, lanjutkan obrolan kalian di luar!" bentaknya. Seisi kelas langsung menatapnya, kaget. "Kau juga, Sasuke!"

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan, Sensei? Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat!" kataku, membela diriku tanpa membela teman-temanku. Habisnya aku sangat kesal. Entah karena apa.

"Justru karena aku melihatnya dan _mendengarnya_ sendiri, aku tahu kau terlibat. Sekarang keluar!" katanya keras.

Aku mendecih dan berdiri, tak lupa menendang mejaku. Kami berempat pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

Sesampainya di dalam lift yang hanya diisi oleh kami berempat, Karin menatapku takut-takut. "Sasuke, apa kah kau memang menyukai adikmu sendiri?" tanyanya, nyaris terdengar mencicit. "Habisnya kau tidak menanggapi kami, juga tidak membela kami, tadi."

"Dia sedang marah," tukas Suigetsu.

"Aku tak marah!" jelasku. Memangnya aku terdengar marah, hah? Aku ini orang yang sangat penyabar, tau!

"Haah.." Suigetsu menghela nafas. "Aku tau kau marah. Karena tebakanku ternyata sangat benar. Lagi pula, dia memang cantik. Wajar saja kau jatuh cinta."

Aku mendecih lagi. "Aku tidak marah," tekanku sekali lagi. "Kalaupun ada yang membuatku marah, itu karena kalian tidak datang ke rumahku, kemarin. Memangnya kalian menghabiskan hari libur kalian di mana, hah?"

"Kami pergi ke butik untuk mencari baju yang pas untuk menghadiri pernikahan ayahmu," jawab Jugo, membuat hatiku sedikit melunak.

"Mungkin juga untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu dengan Sakura," timpal Suigetsu, bersamaan dengan Karin yang berkata, "Tadinya kami ingin merahasiakan ini darimu."

"Oke, jadi warna apa yang kalian pilih?" tanyaku, mengacuhkan perkataan Suigetsu. Atau aku akan marah-marah lagi.

"Hitam-putih," jawab Jugo. "Kami masih ragu pernikahan ini adalah kebahagiaanmu atau kedukaanmu."

Oke, tindakan mereka berhasil membuatku terharu. Tapi tak juga. "Ini adalah kebahagiaanku," kataku. "Tapi aku suka perpaduan hitam dan putih. Terimakasih!"

"Kenapa jadi kebahagiaan—" Mulut Suigetsu langsung ternganga. "Jadi kau senang satu rumah dengan gadis yang kau sukai.. supaya.. aku tak sanggup menjelaskannya."

Jugo mengangguk-angguk. "Siapa yang sanggup kalau jawabannya senista itu?"

"Hei, hentikan. Nanti Sasuke marah lagi, loh!" peringat Karin, dengan suara marah.

Suigetsu tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja ia menekan Karin ke dinding besi lift, dan mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya. "Melihatmu marah membuatku merindukan gairahmu," bisiknya pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk Jugo dan aku dengar.

Kurasa karena perjalanan kami ke lantai satu yang lumayan jauh, serta tanpa gangguan karena tidak ada yang menggunakan lift saat jam pelajaran begini, yang membuat Suigetsu jadi tak sabaran begitu.

Aku melihat sedikit ketakutan di wajah Karin dan segera menyingkirkan Suigetsu dari depannya. "Jangan membuat para gadis ketakutan!" kataku sebal.

Suigetsu cemberut. "Dia hanya sedikit takut karena kami melakukannya di fasilitas umum," kata Suigetsu. "Dia kan selalu suka bermesraan di tempat sepi."

Aku melihat angka satu pada monitor menyala dan pintu lift terbuka. "Kedengarannya sangat Karin," komentarku. "Sekarang, ayo kita bermain biliar!"

"Sudah kuduga kita akan membolos," keluh Jugo.

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada berjalan-jalan tanpa juntrungan sampai pelajaran Kurenai habis!" kataku, membela keinginanku.

"Mengaku saja lah, Sasuke! Kau hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranmu, kan?" ejek Suigetsu. Karin tergelak. "Yah, Sasuke memang selalu bermain bliar setiap kali ia stress!" timpal gadis itu.

"Oh, diamlah!"

 **POV: Sakura**

"Tahu kah kau, alasan mengapa kau kupanggil ke sini?" tanya Tsunade, saat aku memasuki ruangannya, di lantai 4, tempat para ruangan guru berada. Saking banyaknya jumlah mereka, mereka mengambil tiga lantai hanya untuk ruang guru.

"Untuk memaksaku latihan intensif?" tebakku. Aku menatapnya bosan. "Aku tak tahu Tsunade. Aku bukan esper!"

Tsunade langsung memukul mejanya dengan kekuatan super yang kurasa mampu mematahkan meja kayu. Tapi karna mejanya terbuat dari.. entahlah.. marmer, mungkin? Meja itu tidak rusak sedikitpun. "Panggil aku 'Sensei'!" bentaknya. Kemudian ia berdehem dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Setelah mendengar sebuah berita dari dewan siswa, aku ragu kau masih bisa latihan denganku."

Mataku langsung terbelalak. "Memangnya apa yang kau dengar sampai kau mau mengusirku, Tsunade?" tanyaku, saat mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

Dia menyebarkan banyak foto ukuran kecil di atas meja. Aku melangkah mendekat agar bisa melihat lebih jelas foto-foto itu dan terkaget sendiri. Karena foto-foto itu menunjukkan aktivitasku di club. "Aku hanya bermain di tempat temanku, apa masalahnya?" tanyaku keras.

"Itu lah masalahnya! Kau, seorang siswi dari Konoha Gakuen yang disiplin, _bermain_ di tempat seperti itu!" jelasnya.

Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Itu lah kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat satu pun muridmu di sana!" kataku, tak percaya. _Kecuali Sasuke dan teman-temannya_.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dan karena kebijakan sekolah yang kutulis sendiri, aku terpaksa mengeluarkanmu!" katanya. "Lagipula nilaimu sangat rendah. Bahkan tidak mencapai sedikit pun standar kelas Z."

Aku mendengus. "Nilai mereka cukup bagus," akuku. "Kalian saja yang tidak mengapresiasi mereka. Sementara di sekolah yang tidak lebih bergengsi, dengan biaya yang lebih murah, mereka bisa mendapat kelas yang lebih baik, _tanpa_ deskriminasi."

"Kami membuat sistem seperti ini agar mereka berpacu!" bentak Tsunade. "Bukan salah kami mereka ditempatkan di sana."

Aku langsung berteriak frustasi. "Arrrgh! Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian!" bentakku. "Aku akan segera keluar dari kelas ini dan mencari guru balet lain, dan mengalahkan semua muridmu di pertandingan!"

Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, aku keluar dari ruangan sialan yang ternyata JAUH lebih mewah daripada kelas A. Dasar! Tidak ada yang namanya keadilan di tempat ini!

Dan sekarang? Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

a) mengambil semua barangku di kelas sembari menangis sesugukan.

b) berlari mencari anak-anak keparat yang sudah mengadukan tingkahku pada Tsunade dan menghajar mereka semua.

c) langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengadukan tingkah Tsunade pada ibuku, dan bidadari pembelaku itu akan balik menuntut sekolah ini.

d) berjalan santai kembali ke kelas, mengikuti pelajaran sampai sekolah berakhir dan mengurus pindah ke sekolah baru setelahnya.

e) cabut dari sekolah dan menghubungi Sai.

Yah, tentu saja jawabannya yang terakhir. Sai selalu punya waktu untukku. bahkan saat jam sekolah seperti ini, dia akan bolos demi menghiburku.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Setelah dikalahkan berkali-kali oleh Suigetsu, akhirnya aku memutuskan menyerah dan duduk di pojokan untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku yang sudah pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sepertinya, kami lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik bermain. Tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kepala sekolah kami yang sibuk itu tak mungkin repot-repot mencari hukuman untuk kami. Yang paling buruk yang bisa dia lakukan mungkin hanya menelepon orangtua kami dan mengadukan tingkah kami.

Tunggu. Kalau itu terjadi dan ayahku akan memarahiku habis-habisan ketika sampai di rumah, aku tak akan punya pembela sama sekali! Itachi kan sedang sibuk dengan lomba memanahnya di luar negeri! Gawat.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku yang dalam keadaan silent sejak tadi siang, dan terperangah melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku. Bukan karena panggilan itu berasal dari ayahku melainkan dari Haruno-san yang notabene jarang menghubungiku itu. Apakah ini tentang pendekatan aku dan anaknya, ya? Entah kenapa ini lebih menakutkan daripada ayahku yang menelepon.

Sejujurnya aku sudah menyerah mendapatkan gadis itu. Jadi kalau Haruno-san memaksa, aku lebih memilih pergi saja dari rumah yang akan kutinggali bersama mereka.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba saja Karin duduk di sampingku. "Kenapa melamun?"

Aku menunduk dan mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan apa-apa," bisikku seraya menyimpan kembali ponselku.

Karin hanya menatapku seolah tak percaya jadi aku memutuskan jujur. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan jika gadis yang.. yang ingin kumiliki atau semacamnya, ternyata sudah memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki lain?"

Karin berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Kalau ini berhubungan dengan Sakura, menurutku sebaiknya kau memerhatikan keadaan dulu. Kau buat dia menganggapmu 'sesuatu' dalam hidupnya, kemudian saat hubungan mereka renggang, kau tunggu dia untuk melirikmu."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sarannya tidak keren sekali juga tidak akurat. "Lalu bagaimana bisa hubungan mereka renggang?" tanyaku sebal. "Hubungan mereka tidak mesra seperti hubungan pasangan pada umumnya. Hubungan mereka lebih stabil dan.. dan.."

"Ha, aku mengerti," Karin memotong ucapanku. "Kalau aku tidak salah, tadi pagi kau menceritakan tentang DJ keren itu kan? Yah, kalau dia bilang hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dengan sedikit rasa posesif, sementara Sakura yang kelihatannya lebih tertarik padanya, berarti hubungan ini memang sudah retak sejak awal! Kesempatanmu bagus sekali, Sasuke! Ini seperti merebut permen dari tangan anak kecil. Tinggal bagaimana caramu saja membuat permen itu sudi dimakan atau tidak."

Aku semakin cemberut. Perumpamaannya bahkan tidak terdengar normal. Dia bisa dimintai saran atau tidak, sih? "Karin-chan'g, kau berniat membantuku atau tidak?" tanyaku separuh geram separuh sayang.

Karin menatapku tak mengerti. "Aku salah ya?" tanyanya. "Pa—"

Tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu muncul di belakang kami dan memeluk bahu Karin dengan posesif. "Hei, kalian berdua. Dari pada bicara normal layaknya sepasang kekasih.." Ia memberi jeda sebentar untuk menjilati telinga Karin. Terlihat jelas dia cemburu akibat embel-embel chan'g yang kupakai tadi (Aku benar-benar heran mengapa ada orang yang cemburu bila gadisnya dekat dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Tunggu. Bukankah aku mengalami hal yang sama? Sial). "..lebih baik membantu gadis yang tiba-tiba pingsan di sana."

Aku baru saja hendak melontarkan ejekan padanya ketika melihat benar-benar ada gadis pingsan di ruangan ini. Gadis yang terpisah beberapa meja dari kami sehingga aku tak menyadari keberadaannya sebelumnya. Gadis yang aku tahu seharusnya berada di sekolah. Sedang apa Sakura di sini?

"Dari pada melamun, kusarankan kau membantu anak laki-laki di dekatnya itu," ucap Jugo pelan. "Dia tampak kesulitan."

Aku mengangguk dan segera menyebrangi ruangan untuk mendekati Sakura dan Sai. Dari pandanganku, Sai terlihat datar. Aku heran bagaimana Jugo bisa menyimpulkan 'dia tampak kesulitan'.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyaku was-was. Di mataku Sakura tampak pucat dan lemah.

"Aku hanya membiusnya. Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Jangan percaya ucapannya," kata Suigetsu, yang sudah sampai di belakangku. "Aku memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi. Gadis itu pingsan begitu saja. Bahkan aku menyadarinya lebih dulu daripada anak kuliahan ini."

"Mungkin hanya belum makan, Sasuke," gumam Karin. Ia melempar senyum maaf pada Sai. Sai membalas dengan senyum manis.

"Intinya kalian tidak perlu khawatir," kata Sai. Ia mulai menggendong Karin. "Aku akan membawanya pulang ke apartment-ku."

Aku menggigit bibir karena gelisah. Apa maksudnya 'pulang'? Aku benar-benar cemburu saat Sai berbalik pergi hingga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Suigetsu dan Jugo menghentikannya. Syukurlah aku punya teman yang pengertian.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sai tanpa berbalik.

Aku berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokanku yang mendadak tercekat. "Gadis itu adalah calon adik tiriku," ucapku. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

Sai berbalik menampakkan wajah datar yang membuat kami merinding. "Diamlah, kuso-gaki," katanya dengan irama datar. "Orang yang baru mengenalnya seperti kalian mana tahu di mana rumahnya." Dengan sebal ia berbalik pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Aku, Suigetsu, dan Jugo hanya bisa melongo melihatnya pergi. Karin tampak tersipu seraya bergumam, "Keren sekali, ya!"

"Ja-jadi begini karisma para anak kuliahan," gumam Suigetsu separuh sadar.

"Kakakku juga anak kuliahan, tapi tidak segalak dia," komentar Jugo.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Kupikir dia cuma cowok homo yang rada lemah."

Karin berdecak. "Dasar anak-anak SMA bodoh," ucapnya sebal, tanpa peduli bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari subjek yang dia ucapkan. "Aku akan menyusulnya dan membujuknya agar dia membawamu ikut serta, Sasuke!"

Ketika dia berjalan menjauh, aku mendengarnya bergumam, "Apanya yang homo? Sai itu cowok idaman para perempuan, tahu!"

.

.

.

Aku tercekat saat Sai membawa kami menuju daerah yang berlawanan arah dengan rumah Haruno. "Hei, Sai! Kau bilang kau mau mengantarnya pulang! Lalu kenapa kita malah ke sini? Jangan bilang kau mau membawanya ke rumahmu!"

Sai cemberut. "Sekalinya kau bicara malah berteriak seperti itu," gumamnya. "Aku jadi menyesal menuruti keinginan gadis cantik tadi."

"Dia sudah punya pacar. Jadi jangan mengaguminya," kataku sebal. "Jadi, kita mau ke mana?"

Sai tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan sama sekali. Wajahnya semakin muram. "Aku tahu. Pacarnya yang rambutnya putih-biru itu, kan?"

Sialan! Dia sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Apakah kita akan ke tempatmu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Jangan bertanya terus! Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya?" ucapnya. "Tapi kau benar. Aku memang ingin ke tempatku. Karena Sakura yang sekarang, tak akan mau pulang ke rumahnya."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget. Apakah selama ini Sakura lebih sering menginap di rumah Sai daripada rumahnya sendiri? Jika memang begitu, lalu kenapa Haruno-san tampak biasa-biasa saja? Astaga. Jangan-jangan, bila Haruno-san dan ayahku menikah, Sakura akan memutuskan tinggal bersama Sai.

"Sepertinya kau belum mendengarnya," gumam Sai. "Pagi ini, Sakura didrop-out dari sekolah. Berarti dia kehilangan guru balerinanya serta harapan memenangkan lomba. Tentu saja dia tak sanggup menampakkan wajahnya di depan ibunya."

Oh, jadi ini masalah harga diri atau semacamnya. "Jadi kenapa dia didrop-out?"

Sai mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tahu dia didrop-out karena seharian ini dia terus saja menggumamkan tentang sederetan latihan yang ingin dia lakukan sendiri, dia juga melempar almamater ke tong sampah."

Oh, begitu. Kalau dia tanya pendapatku, buktinya kurang kuat. Sejak pertama kali di terima di Konoha Gakuen, aku sudah membuang jubah Akatsuki-ku dan menggantinya dengan jubah lain sebagai identitas kelompokku. Jadi tingkah Sakura itu sudah biasa buatku. Tapi.. kalau benar dia didrop-out, apakah mungkin penyebabnya adalah penggemar Itachi yang menguncinya di toilet dua hari lalu? Siapa tahu mereka juga mengadukan prilaku Sakura, kan? Tapi bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya tanpa mengakui bahwa mereka juga ada di club malam itu? Arrgh. Anak perempuan memang mengerikan. Aku semakin tidak mau jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara mereka.

Agak lama, akhirnya kami sampai di apartment Sai. Apartmentnya berada di dua lantai teratas dan lumayan besar serta mewah. Aku jadi terkesan. Pendapat Karin bahwa Sai adalah tipe idaman para perempuan sepertinya benar. Tampan, kaya, ramah, memiliki pekerjaan yang kelihatannya keren, dan memiliki gadis cantik yang setia di sampingnya untuk menambah kesan 'tak tergapai'nya. Benar-benar strategi menarik.

Sai membaringkan Sakura di ranjangnya dan mulai memasak sesuatu di dapur. Dari yang kulihat sepertinya dia jago sekali. Sialan! Dia membuatku silau!

"Aku bukan pacarnya, jadi kau tak perlu menatapku dengan pandangan menilai begitu, _Onii-san_!" gumamnya tiba-tiba saat menumis sesuatu dengan lihai. "Justru, sebagai sahabatnya sejak dulu, aku yang paling berhak menilai apakah orang sepertimu cocok menjadi kakaknya atau tidak, atau menjadi pacarnya atau tidak."

Sialan. Dia berhasil menebak semuanya. Benar-benar semuanya.

"Sejauh ini, Sakura selalu bersikap kekanakan," Sai melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapannya semakin teduh ke arah masakannya. "Dia selalu keras kepala, egois, dan tak pedulian. Aku hanya bisa berharap suatu hari ada orang lain yang mendampinginya selain aku. Karena aku tak bisa terus di sampingnya."

Aku menatapnya dingin. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tak bisa terus di sampingnya'?"

Dia balas menatapku dingin. "Jangan berpikir aku akan menjawab 'sebenarnya aku sakit parah dan akan mati bulan depan' atau 'keluargaku akan pindah ke luar negeri karena pekerjaan orangtuaku'!" pintanya. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir dia terlihat seperti orang yang menjaga kesehatan dan mandiri. "Aku hanya tak mampu terus bersama Sakura."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Ketika suasana di antara kami mulai canggung, Sai menyelesaikan tugas memasaknya dengan cepat kemudian menyajikanku minuman di mini bar. Caranya mencampur minuman benar-benar lihai layaknya bartender profesional. Aku mulai yakin dia terlahir di club, dibesarkan di club, dan akan mati di club!

"Nah, mari kita bicara, calon kakak dari sahabatku," ucapnya seraya membuat minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dari yang aku lihat, kau lumayan baik. Meski tidak sebaik Itachi."

Aku tersenyum palsu. Lelah dengan situasi yang terus dia ciptakan. Aku pun menyesap minumanku.

"Aku tahu kau tak tahan dengan tingkah Sakura yang sedikit kurang ajar, kau boleh menghukumnya karena dia rada masokist, tapi jangan mengatainya dengan kata-kata yang menyakiti hati! Sakura sangat pendendam," Sai tersenyum tipis. Ia meminum minumannya dalam sekali tegak. Ia pun berdiri untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya. "Semua orang tahu bahwa orang masokist pun punya sifat sadist dalam diri mereka."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku bukan sadistic, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Aku tahu! Aku bisa menilai orang hanya dengan sekali pandang," gumamnya. "Tapi gadis itu tidak. Dia langsung beranggapan bahwa aku ini homo, saat pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Jadi kau bukan homo?" tanyaku penasaran. Jujur saja, aku masih beranggapan bahwa anggapan Sakura itu benar. Lihat saja sifat ramah orang ini padaku! Benar-benar bikin merinding, jujur saja. Karena di sisi lain, aku yakin dia bisa saja menusukku.

"Bukan," jawabnya santai, seolah tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku. "Aku menyukai Sakura. Meski tipeku adalah gadis SMA santai yang sedikit rock. Kau tahu Yamanaka, kan? Dia sekolah di sekolahmu. Dia benar-benar tipeku."

Yah, aku sendiri juga berpikir tipenya memang seperti itu sih. "Jadi kau tak mampu terus bersama Sakura karena kau menyukainya sementara dia sendiri menganggapmu homo?" entah kenapa, sejak ia mengakui pendapat Sakura tentang dirinya, aku mulai simpati dan menganggapnya teman.

Dia menggerakkan gelasnya yang kosong (sebenarnya dia mau minum berapa gelas?!). "Mungkin setengah benar," gumamnya. "Tapi aku tak mampu terus bersamanya karena belum tentu dia selamanya jadi sahabatku. Aku akan mengakui perasaanku lusa, di hari pernikahan orangtua kalian. Aku tak peduli jika dia menolakku dan berhenti jadi temanku. Aku sudah lelah menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling dekat dengannya, namun tak bisa memilikinya."

Aku terdiam, tak menanggapi. Karena aku tahu nanti setelah pernikahan itu, aku akan menggantikan posisi Sai. Jadi orang terdekat, namun tak bisa memiliki. Menyedihkan.

"Nah, Uchiha, kau menyukai Sakura, kan?" tanyanya, meski terlihat jelas ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "Aku bukannya mau bilang sebaiknya kau menyerah karena kalian akan segera jadi saudara. Memang sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Tapi aku punya caranya. Pertama—"

"Sudahlah, kau mabuk!" selaku. Meski Sai hanya terlihat sedikit mabuk. Aku hanya tak ingin dia ngomong macam-macam, menyakiti hatinya lebih jauh. Jika aku jadi dirinya, aku tak akan mau men- _support_ rivalku.

Sai menggeleng sebal. Ia menegak minumamnya seperti bernafas. "Aku tahu kau kasihan denganku," ucapnya. "Tapi saranku ini tidak gratis. Aku ingin kau membalasnya kapan-kapan, jadi dengarkan dulu!"

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **POV: Sakura**

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Mungkin dua benda. Tapi penglihatanku terlalu silau untuk melihat benda apa itu. Jadi aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku sesaat dan melihat Sai berdiri di dekatku, sedang membungkuk di depan kanvasnya. Kelihatannya ia baru saja menjatuhkan palet dan kuasnya.

Aku tersenyum simpati. Aku tahu kebiasaan Sai yang hanya dia lakukan ketika melukis. Saat dia sedang ketakutan, konsentrasinya menjadi kurang, dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan paletnya.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

Palet itu jatuh tepat di dekat ranjang. Aku segera membungkuk untuk menjangkaunya sebelum Sai sempat bereaksi. Saat tanganku menyentuh palet, aku melihat warna-warna gelap yang menghiasinya.

"Sudah puas memasuki dunia fantasimu?" tanyanya ketika aku menyodorkan palet dan kuas. "Selama kau pergi, aku sudah membuatkan makanan favoritmu. Aku harap kau lapar."

Tiba-tiba saja pipiku menjadi kaku dan senyumku memudar. 'dunia fantasi' yang dimaksud Sai tidak benar-benar ada. Saat aku tertidur, yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Namun itu yang membuatku tenang. Karena itu, setiap kali mendapat masalah aku selalu meminum obat tidur, dan Sai sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaanku itu. Yang membuatnya sebal kali ini mungkin karena aku meminumnya saat kami berada di tempat umum. "Maaf," gumamku.

Sai melempar senyum maklum. Ia meletak palet dan kuasnya di atas nakas dan berjongkok di depanku hingga tingginya lebih rendah dariku. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan telapak menghadap ke atas. "Nah putri tidur, sekarang kau sudah terjaga tanpa kucium terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku lelah menunggu kau bangun. Jadi.. maukah kau berdansa denganku sebelum kita makan?"

Aku tertawa. Heran dengan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba sok romantis. "Kita bisa berdansa di pernikahan ibuku," ucapku. "Aku malas berdansa sebelum ma—"

"Kalau begitu mainkan satu lagu untukku," potongnya dengan wajah serius. Ia melirik piano yang menganggur di tengah kamar.

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau bermain piano, rasanya aku tak bisa menolak. Belakangan ini, karena terlalu sibuk berlatih tari di waktu senggangku yang sedikit, aku tak pernah menyentuh piano. Jadi rasanya kangen juga. "Baiklah!" jawabku. "Tapi kau juga bernyanyi untukku, ya!"

Wajah Sai langsung bersemu. Mungkin sebelumnya dia berpikir tidak ada yang tahu hobbynya bernyanyi. Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang hobbi bermain piano yang kuidap ini.

Aku segera menarik Sai menuju piano. Kami pun duduk berdampingan di kursi panjang yang terletak di depan piano. Aku menyentuh tuts dan tersenyum senang saat melihat piano itu bersih tanpa debu sedikit pun. Kelihatannya Sai sering bermain piano tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Dan aku mulai memainkan lagu itu. Lagu yang sebenarnya baru melintas di pikiranku. Dan aku pun mulai menyanyi.

 _Aku membenci warna langit yang berubah-ubah di siang hari._

 _Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang yang gemerlap itu._

 _Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sementara aku lelah menunggu malam datang._

 _Aku ingin seseorang datang mengecat langit untukku._

 _Atau membawakan bintang jika ia mampu menahan panasnya._

 _Tapi mungkin yang paling ingin kulihat adalah dia._

 _Menjadi orang yang paling mengerti aku di dunia ini._

Sai menghela nafas dan kemudian menggeleng. aku pun menghentikan permainanku.

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu yang.. em.. unik itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku tergelak. "Lagu ini bagus. Setidaknya aku yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi terkenal dengan lagu ini."

"Mungkin terkenal dalam artian lain," ucapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi lagu yang kau suka saja? Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada mendengar lirik tentang cat."

Aku cemberut. "Itu karena malam ini aku terbangun oleh benda yang menampung cat," aku pura-pura menyalahkannya. "Tapi baiklah. Aku akan bermain lagi. Semoga saja kau tahu lagunya."

"Tidak. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku takut kau mulai menyanyikan lagu aneh," potongnya. "Biarkan aku bermain."

Ia segera memosisikan jari-jarinya. Salah satu lengannya menyentuh lenganku. Terasa hangat, aku senang. "Malam ini dingin, ya!" komentarku. "Tapi kau malah tetap hangat." Sai tidak menjawab. Ia mulai memainkan melodi lambat, kemudian bernyanyi.

 _Apakah kau mengerti,_

 _Apa yang kutuangkan dalam laguku ini?_

 _Tapi jikalau kamu memang tahu, apakah itu akan merubah masa lalu kita?_

 _Benar-benar sulit menuangkan hal ini ke dalam lirik._

 _"_ _Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi dirimu!"_

 _Meski sudah kukatakan berkali-kali,_

 _Kalimat dan harapan yang indah itu tak akan terucap dengan cepat._

 _Sebelum kau membuangku jauh, aku ingin kau benar-benar menerimaku!_

 _Di tempat ini, kumohon biarkan aku berteriak,_

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"_

 _Salju itu memang dingin. Tapi itu karena tanganku lebih hangat dari siapa pun saat menggenggam tanganmu._

 _Dan kamu pun berkata, "Tanganmu hangat!"_

Ketika bernyanyi lirik yang terakhir, ia menggerling ke arahku, membuatku tersenyum lebar. Jadi dia memutuskan menyanyikan lagu yang tidak kukenal itu karena ucapanku tadi.

Ketika melihat reaksiku, ia memainkan melodi penutup, dan berhenti. "Nah, lagu yang menarik, bukan?" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk saja, meski merasa aneh dengan nada dan liriknya yang penuh emosi. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kami pun berjalan menuju dapur.

 **POV: Sasuke**

 _Kau harus mendesak kesabaranmu, dan mencairkan beku emosimu._

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Apa maksudnya itu? Mendesak kesabaran? Beku emosi? Setahuku emosi sering dilambangkan sebagai sesuatu yang panas. Lahar, misalnya.

Tapi yang paling penting, apakah jika aku melakukan dua hal aneh tersebut, aku akan mendapatkan Sakura? Tentu saja tidak, kan?!

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Lagipula siapa yang butuh gadis itu?! Dia akan segera jadi adikku lusa! Untuk apa aku berpikir 'bagaimana cara mendapatkannya'? Aku akan segera mendapatkannya tanpa kuminta! Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak butuh seorang adik! Tidak, jika orang itu adalah gadis yang bisa bermain piano sebaik bidadariku..

Tok tok.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi tertekuk, dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku yang terbuka sedikit. Itachi sedang berdiri di luar dan sedang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Ia pun berjalan memasuki kamarku setelah merapatkan pintu.

"Hei," sapanya.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada jendela kamar selebar dinding yang tertutup tirai tipis. Menampakkan beberapa titik kuning yang berasal dari cahaya lampu taman di luar. "Aku pikir kau tak akan pulang sampai minggu depan," kataku. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan dengan kota khas panah itu?"

Itachi diam selama ia berjalan menuju jendela. Seperti biasa, ia tak tahan pada kegelapan di kamarku. "Aku menunggu pesta ini," akunya. "Kuharap kau juga."

Aku mendengus. "Nii-san, kau bercanda, kan?" tanyaku. "Selama ini, setiap kali ayah menikah, kau tidak pernah—"

"Aku ingin gadis itu menjadi bagian hidupku," bisiknya. "Aku ingin kehadirannya membawa kebahagiaan untukku."

Aku langsung terkejut. Rasanya ingin sekali melompat dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Apa maksudnya seorang Itachi, kakakku yang selalu kuhormati, tiba-tiba ketergantungan pada gadis ini?! Gadis yang selalu mengecewakan dan membuat dadaku sakit?! Gadis yang membuat pikiranku kacau belakangan ini sejak aku berbicara dengannya di butik!? Apakah benar, gadis ini bisa memberi kebahagiaan pada orang di sekitarnya!? Kakakku tidak gila, kan?

Tapi melihat wajah kakakku yang teguh, aku hanya menggigit bibir dan menelentangkan tubuhku pada ranjang yang sedang kududuki. "Terserah kau saja, Nii-san!" ucapku, pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Sasuke, tahu kah kau tentang permainan pianonya yang indah?" tanya Itachi setelah kami berdiaman cukup lama.

Aku mengangguk. "Kita pernah melihatnya dulu," jawabku, kemudian menelan ludah. "Di sebuah kompetisi."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Dia merebut piala darimu," senyumnya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi setelah itu aku yang selalu mendapat piala," koreksiku.

"Itu karena dia tidak pernah datang lagi," Itachi mengoreksi balik. Ia tertawa lagi. "Aku pikir aku tak akan melihatnya lagi."

Aku mendengus. Meski dalam hati aku senang bisa melihat gadis itu lagi, saat ayahku menunjukkan fotonya beberapa minggu lalu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya aku bermimpi buruk. Entah lah apa kah aku pantas menyebut mimpi itu buruk atau tidak. Karena sebelumnya, aku begitu menyukai mimpi itu.

Malam itu aku hanya bermimpi mendekap gadis berambut merah muda, dan kami pun melakukan 'itu'.

Rasanya begitu bebas namun mendebarkan. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin memilikinya? Bukankah dia itu calon adikku, sekarang?

"Jangan bercanda! Dulu kau ingin memilikiku!" teriak suara itu. Suara Sakura dalam khayalanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak mungkin berpikir begitu tentang calon adikku!"

"Bukankah kau yang berdoa ingin memilikiku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berdoa tentang itu!" Aku mencoba menyangkal.

"Jadi kau akan menyia-nyiakan aku?!"

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang?! Aku tak ingin menerimanya secara paksa begini.

Diriku benar-benar malang. Semoga saja, esok hari aku bisa melupakan perasaanku yang kacau ini.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: oke, setelah update sampai chapter 5 ternyata sudah banyak review, dan aku ingin menjawabnya.**

 **Cerita ini alurnya memang lambat. Itu adalah hasil dari kebiasaanku yang menulis tanpa konsep, dan hanya fokus pada tujuan pada summary bagaimana pun caranya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan setiap chapter yang kutulis, sebelum aku menulisnya. Jadi, aku harap kalian mau memaklumi kekuranganku ini.**

 **Kemudian ada yang bertanya apakah Sakura di sini itu bad girl atau tidak. Agak sulit menjawabnya. Menurutku, Sakura itu tidak bad girl. Dia hidup seperti air mengalir dan tak berpikir untuk menyakiti orang di sekitarnya, kecuali jika dia ingin disakiti balik (efek kadar masokis yang dia punya). Dia tetap berlatih keras untuk tari yang jadi hobinya, bersikap baik pada ibunya meski ibunya egois memilih menikah lagi dan melupakan ayahnya, dan berteman baik dengan teman-temannya di sekolah. Tapi tentu ada kalanya ia terlihat bad girl saat bersama Sai. Ini hanya usahanya untuk 'relaks' setelah berbagai beban terus ia tahan seorang diri. Memangnya siapa lagi tempat dia bersandar selain di bahu sahabatnya?**

 **Dan, ada pula yang nanya kenapa adegan SasuSaku nya dikit banget. Yah, ini kembali pada kebiasaan burukku yang tadi. Aku ingin memberi mereka adegan, tapi agak sulit karena pergaulan mereka yang beda. Mungkin setelah pernikahan, aku akan memberi mereka adegan, meski agak maksa.**

 **Lalu ada yang bilang kelihatannya Itachi lebih terkenal dari Sasuke, dan ada yang PM Sai lebih mencolok dari Sasuke. Yah, aku hanya mencoba membuat suasana bahwa sebenarnya Sakura itu bukan cewek bad girl atau apalah yang biasa aja. Buktinya, ia dikelilingi cowok cakep tanpa ia minta. Sekalian juga untuk memperlihatkan karakter Sasuke yang low profile, namun memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, dan menganggap dirinya pemeran utama di dunia. Agak sulit dimengerti, yah? Aku sendiri juga ragu bagaimana pendapatku tentang karakter-karakter yang mungkin jadi OOC ajegile ini.**

 **By the way, aku membuat seri untuk cerita ini. Bagi yang suka NaruHina, silahkan baca ceritaku yang judulnya 'My Mysterious Brother'! Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian bersedia mampir. Habisnya ini menceritakan kisah tersembunyi di balik hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang tampak biasa-biasa aja di sekolah.**

 **Nah, sampai sini ocehanku yang panjang lebar ini. Jika ada pertanyaan lain, silahkan segera dituturkan! Aku dengan senang hati menanti.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review, favs, dan follownya..**

 **Mata ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **POV: Sakura**

"Benarkah?".. "Oh, mungkin Haruno-san hanya sedang sibuk. Bagaimana pun besok hari pernikannya,".. "Sakura? Dia sedang bersamaku, kenapa?".. "Tidak, bisa dibilang kami bersama untuk mengikuti lomba tari nanti. Aku akan jadi pendampingnya, sebagai pianis.".. "Tsunade-san, aku tentu tak bisa membujuk Haruno-san untuk datang ke sekolah hari ini.. Lagipula, bukankah mengurus kepindahan sekolah bisa kapan saja?".. "Ah, kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan menanyai Haruno-san."

Suara percakapan solo Sai terdengar samar-samar di antara desisan hentakan air hangat dari pancuran di atas kepalaku. Aku memperhatikan kakiku yang tergenang air, kemudian membayangkan wajah ibuku.

Yah, beliau marah. Sangat marah, ternyata. Karena aku harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah beken, yang sebelumnya susah payah ia hubungi agar Tsunade bisa langsung menjadikanku muridnya. Dan lagi itu karena aku ketahuan nongkrong di club. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah melarangku untuk ke sana. Tapi karena aku kekeuh ingin bertemu Sai, akhirnya dia membiarkanku dan memperingatiku agar jangan sampai ketahuan pihak sekolah. Jadi sekarang ibuku begitu kesal dan tak mau mengurus kepindahanku. Dia memutuskan tidak mengacuhkanku, ketika Tsunade mengabari tentang dikeluarkannya aku dari sekolah.

 _Tidak apa, Sakura. Tenang. Kesalahan pertamamu adalah karena berpikir ibumu akan terus membelamu. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah untuk tak mempercayai siapa pun._

Aku menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengganti air hangat menjadi air dingin. Rasanya tajam menusuk dan membekukan. Aku lebih menyukai ini.

Saat aku tenggelam dalam euforia sesaat akibat hujan air dingin, tiba-tiba saja Sai datang dan menggeser pintu kaca yang mengurungku. Kami sama-sama tersentak kaget (kenapa sih dia ikut-ikutan?) dan aku pun segera menutup kembali pintu.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku memutuskan bersuara. "Ada apa, sih, Sai?" Sial. Kenapa suaraku bergetar begini?!

"Sakura, aku diminta Tsunade untuk menghubungi ibumu," kata Sai pelan. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menatapnya sebagai sesuatu yang buram. Anak itu sedang berdiri membelakangiku, menyandar pada pintu. "Tapi menurutku lebih baik jika kau sendiri yang memintanya. Bukankah kalian belum saling telepon sejak kemarin?"

Dia benar. Tapi lebih tepatnya, ibuku tetap meneleponku kemarin, namun aku menolaknya. Dan tau-tau saja ibuku berhenti mencoba menghubungiku. Itu sebenarnya sudah biasa setiap kali aku lagi sedih dan menginap di rumah Sai, tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya, ibuku tak mencoba menghubungiku lagi hari ini. Bahkan ketika aku mencoba meneleponnya, dia menolak. Ternyata begini rasanya, ditolak orangtua, ya..

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

Karena aku diam saja, Sai menghela nafas. Ia menunduk dan berbisik pelan, "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, Sakura?" Suaranya dalam dan terdengar membujuk. Tapi tidak juga memaksa. "Kita sudah lari seharian. Sekarang kita harus menghadapinya bersama."

Ternyata dia sama tak mengertinya dengan semua orang. Bagaimana mungkin aku siap menghadapi ini saat ibuku tak berada di pihakku?!

"Sakura.. kau ingin mengikuti lomba tari itu, kan? Aku dengar dari Tsunade, jika kita tak segera mengurus kepindahan ini, kau tak akan bisa mengikuti lomba itu. Kita perlu nama sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba tingkat SMA, bukan?" tanya Sai. "Aku sudah berlatih keras agar bisa jadi pendamping yang pantas untuk seorang Haruno Sakura. Aku begitu ingin mengikuti lomba itu bersamamu!"

Aku mengigit bibir. "Bicara a-apa kau, Sai?" tanyaku, pura-pura sebal. Tapi sebenarnya di situasi seperti ini tak ada yang bisa membuatku sebal. "Besok namaku sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura."

Sai menggeleng. "Bagiku, nama sahabatku tetap Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang berusaha keras agar bisa menjadi penari.."

"Oh, diamlah!" kataku, mulai muak. "Ucapanmu barusan sama saja dengan memutuskan persahabatan kita mulai besok."

Sai membisu sesaat, sadar dia sudah mengatakan hal yang salah. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia tak mau minta maaf. Dengan jalannya yang tenang dan percaya diri—namun jelas jengkel—dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan tak lama aku mendengarnya membanting pintu apartment. Ternyata, seorang Sai bisa marah juga.

Bagus, aku kehilangan sahabatku juga. Dan rasanya terlalu menyesakkan bersembunyi di sini saat aku tahu tak ada lagi tempat aman bagiku. Aku ingin lari dan bersembunyi. Dunia terlalu menekan saat ibuku sendiri menolak membantuku. Padahal selama ini aku siap menerjang semua rintangan dunia ini, selama dia berada di belakangku dan selalu memberi senyum apa pun yang kulakukan. Ibu, apakah mulai besok aku akan kehilanganmu?

 _Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Dia akan menjadi Uchiha-san dan melupakanmu selamanya._

 **POV: Sasuke**

"Sasuke!"

Aku mengerjap kaget, tiba-tiba dibentak seperti itu. Apalagi saat aku sedang sibuk berpikir. Dengan sebal aku melirik sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Kakashi. Kenapa sih dia selalu mengangguku?

"Uhm, Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan, hari ini, sensei!" kata Karin, saat ia melihat reaksiku. Tsuigetsu dan Jugo mengangguk setuju. "Kami akan mengantarnya ke UKS."

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah tampak menyelediki. Tapi tatapannya tetap bosan seperti biasa. "Kalau begitu pergilah, sana!"

Aku segera berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi," kataku pasrah. "Karin, Tsugetsu, Jugo, aku pergi sendiri saja."

Tsuigetsu melongo saat aku melewatinya begitu saja. "Hei, kau yakin? Kelihatanya kau benar-benar sakit!" aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Jadi dia mengeraskan suaranya. "Buktinya saja kau meninggalkan kami begini! Hei!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kenapa sih temanku itu bisa berisik sekali? Tapi jika menurutnya aku 'benar-benar sakit', sebaiknya aku mampir ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran. "Kakashi, aku langsung pulang saja, ya!"

"Cih, terserah kau saja," katanya bosan. "Tapi sebaiknya kau bawa pula teman-temanmu itu. Aku muak melihat wajah khawatir mereka padamu."

.

.

.

"Seperti biasa dia kasar, ya.." komentar Karin, memecahkan keheningan di lift karena aku memilih membisu.

"Aku malah berpikir Sasuke lebih kasar," tukas Tsuigetsu.

Aku tetap membisu.

Jugo menatapku hati-hati. "Sasuke, bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

Oh, sial. Dia berhasil menebak apa yang kuresahkan. "Kacau," jawabku. "Dia di DO karena ke club—padahal selama ini kita ke sana tanpa ketahuan, dan aku jadi tahu seperti apa dekatnya hubungannya dengan Sai. tapi mengingat kejadian di tempat bliar kemarin, bukankah gadis itu sedang depresi berat?"

"Maksudmu pingsan karena kurang makan, kemarin?" tanya Tsuigetsu, membuatku ingat bahwa aku belum cerita apa-apa soal kemarin.

"Dia bukannya kurang makan, tapi memakan obat tidur."

"Nekat," gumam Tsuigetsu.

"Putus asa, tepatnya," koreksi Jugo.

"Hei, bukankah obat tidur tidak bekerja secepat itu?" tanya Karin kaget. "Kurasa aku harus memperdalam pengetahuanku tentang obat-obatan seperti itu."

"Lalu dia akan pindah kemana, selanjutnya?" tanya Tsuigetsu, tidak mengacuhkan salah satu minat Karin. "Sekolah lamanya?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Yang membuatku cemas saat ini adalah karena aku belum mendengar kabar lebih lanjutnya," kataku. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Haruno-san tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya dia belum menentukan sekolah mana yang bagus untuk Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, dia akan memikirkan hal itu nanti."

"Wow, dia pasti marah. Aku jadi kasihan pada Sakura," kata Jugo, entah bagaimana bisa menyimpulkan begitu.

Karin memasang wajah ragu. "Kusarankan kau datang menghibur Sakura, Sasuke!" katanya khawatir.

"Dia mungkin masih menginap di rumah Sai!" kataku jengkel. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak mau memikirkan gadis itu. Aku jadi membayangkan dia tidur nyaman di pelukan Sai lagi. "Kita main ke rumahku saja, yuk!"

"Mmm, memikirkan mulai besok Sasuke dan Sakura akan tinggal serumah membuatku bersemangat!"

Aku cemberut dan berniat membantahnya, namun Jugo memotong dengan, "Aku jadi penasaran akan seperti apa progress hubungan kalian."

Sial. Aku juga penasaran. Tapi mana mungkin terjadi progress yang sesuai harapanku! Aku melirik Karin untuk minta dia meluruskan moral teman-temanku, tapi sayangnya gadis itu malah mulai mimisan dan sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sial, mereka ini jahat sekali!

.

.

.

Ketika di tengah perjalanan, aku teringat bahwa hari ini rumahku sedang didekorasi dan ayahku juga sedang di rumah. Berhubung aku tidak ingin dituduh membolos, aku meminta Tsuigetsu yang menyetir mobil untuk membawa kami ke tempat lain. Setelah mendengar alasanku, Tsuigetsu yang sama-sama ngeri pada ayahku pun setuju dan membawa kami ke game center di sebuah mall.

Kami bermain cukup lama di sana, hingga akhirnya aku melihat Sakura lewat sendirian dengan banyak _paperbag_ di tangannya.

"Kita sudah mengkhawatirkan gadis yang ternyata sedang bersenang-senang di sini," komentar Tsuigetsu, merasa jahat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin dia hanya membeli aksesori untuk pernikahan besok.." kata Jugo, berusaha berpikir positif. "Lagipula semua gadis suka berbelanja. Mungkin bisa jadi semacam obat penangkal stress."

"Sai mana?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Karin melirik kami bertiga dengan khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau kita memanggilnya?"

"Hei, Sakura!" aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi Jugo dan Tsuigetsu mendahuluiku.

Sakura menoleh, entah kenapa tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Tapi cuma perasaanku kah? Soalnya dia tampak senang sekarang. "Hei, saudaraku!"

Oke, itu bukan cuma perasaanku saja. Sakura mungkin memang sedang sangat stress hingga mengakuiku begitu saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku keras, mengatasi suara Tsuigetsu yang berkomentar, "Dia sinting ya?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya sedikit. "Berbelanja."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Entah mengapa senang karena mengetahui gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap harus kuakui sikap ramahnya menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres. "Mau bergabung bersama kami?" tanyaku. Ketiga sohibku serempak mengangguk-angguk, mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Sakura berpikir sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh saja," katanya ringan. "Omong-omong, Sasuke, nanti aku menginap di rumahmu, ya!"

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: pa kabar Minna-san! Maaf ya, aku udah lama nggak update. Habisnya aku bingung sama kondisi hati beberapa minggu ini. Yah, mungkin ada yang salah dengan psikologisku. Tapi berhubung aku nggak punya** ** _jikan, kane, kuruma_** **buat nemuin psikolog, aku hanya diem-diem aja di rumah dan setelah agak lama baru memutuskan menulis lanjutan chapter ini. Sekalian juga karena aku ngalemin hal yang sama dengan Sakura, dan mungkin aku bisa menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini, dengan menulis. Atau Minna-san punya solusi untukku? #buatsakuraoi! Aku akan menunggunya.**

 **Oke, cuma segini racauanku hari ini.** ** _Mata Ne, Minna-san!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **POV: Sakura**

"By the way, apa itu yang kau beli?" tanya Tsuigetsu tiba-tiba saat aku sedang berdiri sendiri, memandang Sasuke yang sedang memainkan piano di toko musik. Entah mengapa, setelah kami makan di foodcourt, tiba-tiba dia ingin kemari.

Aku melirik Karin dan Jugo yang tertawa mendengar permainan Sasuke. "Aku membeli beberapa pakaian dan sepatu olahraga," jawabku pelan.

"Oh, jadi bukan untuk pernikahan besok?" kata Tsuigetsu kaget.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pernikahan itu. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah bilang setuju. Meski iya, aku tidak juga menunjukkan pemberontakan."

Tsuigetsu langsung tertawa, entah kenapa. "Kau sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dia selalu bilang setuju, tapi di belakang dia selalu memberontak."

Aku mengerjap. "Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Dan kalau aku boleh tahu, di mana ibunya? Apakah ibunya sudah.. meninggal seperti ayahku?"

Tsuigetsu mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" katanya keras. "Sasuke bukan tipe yang mudah bercerita. Kau seharusnya bertanya pada Itachi! Dia pasti mau menceritakan semuanya."

Sayangnya Itachi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang ibunya setiap kali aku menyinggung hal itu. Aku mendengar Sasuke tertawa lagi, jadi aku memutuskan menghampirinya. Lagi pula ini sudah dua puluh menit ia mencoba-coba piano itu, aku tidak yakin pemilik toko masih sabar menunggunya. Namun, sebelum aku melangkah Tsuigetsu menahan lenganku. Aku meliriknya dengan wajah penasaran yang sabar, meski dalam hati sebal banget.

"Bisa kau temani aku membeli milkshake? Aku haus sekali!" katanya. Ia menarikku menjauh tanpa mendengar jawabanku.

Tapi apa-apaan? Milkshake itu ada di lantai dasar! Satu lantai jaraknya dengan tempat kami saat ini. Tapi Tsuigetsu mungkin memang tipe orang yang mau jalan jauh-jauh demi segelas milkshake.

Namun sesampainya di lantai dasar, Tsuigetsu malah memasuki restoran sushi. Dengan tenang ia memesan tiga porsi sushi dari menu yang berbeda dan duduk di salah satu meja. "Maaf ya, aku memesan ini untuk adik-adikku. Aku tidak suka memesan makanan saat sedang bersama Karin. Biasanya dia akan memesan banyak sekali dan membayarnya sendiri. Dia selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut adik-adikku!" akunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, memencetnya beberapa kali, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Mungkin ia mengirim pesan pada Karin.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Mengerti pada Karin maksudku. Kalau aku punya adik, aku juga akan membelikannya banyak makanan kalau sedang hang-out. Dan kalau aku punya kakak, jelas aku juga berharap dia membelikanku makanan saat sedang jalan dengan pacar atau teman-temannya. Bukan karena aku lapar, tapi karena aku ingin dia ingat saja denganku. Tapi sayangnya.. aku anak tunggal. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Tsuigetsu, (bahkan) Sai yang punya saudara.

"Omong-omong sejak kapan kau suka menari?" tanya Tsuigetsu.

"Baru-baru ini, sebenarnya!" jawabku sedih. "Dibanding menari sebenarnya aku lebih suka bermain piano. Ibuku yang mengajarinya—dan omong-omong dia menikahi ayahku karena ayahku mantan pianis. Tapi ayahku.. dia ingin putrinya menjadi penari. Dia ingin melihatku menari, jadi dia bisa membuatkan sebuah demo untukku. Alasan yang konyol bukan? Mengingat dia sudah mati."

"Kapan ayahmu meninggal? Kalau aku boleh tahu."

"Uhm, itu bukan hal yang bisa kubicarakan," kataku cepat. "Sekarang ceritakan tentangmu, Tsuigetsu!" Ya ampun, lama benar bikin sushinya! Apa karena tempat ini ramai?!

Tsuigetsu memencet tombolnya sebentar, lalu menatapku geli. "Yah, kau mau kuberitahu tentangku yang umum atau yang pribadi?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Tsuigetsu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku seiyuu," bisik Tsuigetsu. "Meski hanya bisa menerima sedikit job karena jam sekolah dan bermain sehabis sekolah. Tapi pekerjaan ini tetap kulakukan agar aku bisa hang-out bersama teman-teman sekalian membelikan makanan untuk adik-adikku yang penggemar fastfood itu."

"Wow, jadi seiyuu pasti gajinya besar," kataku kagum. "Aku terkejut. Padahal suaramu cempreng begitu saat bicara."

Tsuigetsu mengejap bingung. "Apa?" Sepertinya dia tidak pernah mendapat pujian tidak jelas seperti itu. "Kau di luar ekspetasiku. Dan omong-omong seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Sai? Terkadang aku melihat kalian bersama di Kanvas." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan luwes.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Membicarakan tentang Sai agak membuatku ragu. Seandainya tadi pagi kami tidak bertengkar, aku mungkin tak akan ragu menjelaskan bahwa kami ini teman dekat. Tapi.. sekarang rasanya terlalu aneh mengakui orang yang sedang marah (atau mungkin kecewa?) padaku sebagai sahabat. "Kami adalah partner. Dia akan bermain piano saat aku menari nanti. Begitulah.." jawabku akhirnya.

Tsugetsu menaikkan sebelah alis. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun penyaji sushi sudah memanggilnya, jadi ia berdiri untuk mengambil kotak bungkusan sushinya. Aku ikut berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu ke pintu. Dia menyusulku dua menit kemudian.

"Wow, ternyata hari ini ada diskon!" gumam Tsuigetsu senang. "Kau tidak mau beli untuk ibumu juga?"

"Ibuku tidak akan makan banyak hari ini. Dia pasti tak ingin gaunnya sempit besok." Kami berjalan ke lift.

"Oh begitu," komentar Tsuigetsu pendek. "Dan seperti apa gaunmu? Aku, Karin, dan Jugo membeli baju bernuansa hitam putih. Sasuke membeli baju pinguin jelek berwarna hitam dengan bunga mawar pink di saku. Dia pasti mirip gangster yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Entah mengapa aku senang mendengar itu. "Pasti akan lucu melihatnya besok," kataku. "Kalau aku mengenakan gaun berbordiran pink."

Kami memasuki lift. Tsuigetsu segera menyandar di dinding. Ia menarikku agar berdiri merapat di depannya, mungkin untuk memberi tempat pada yang lain. "Apakah atasannya agak terbuka?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tsuigetsu hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Para gadis lebih suka memakai gaun yang terbuka kan? Dan kau tipe yang lebih suka memamerkan bahu daripada punggung atau kaki," kata Tsuigetsu dengan wajah aneh. "Tapi ini karena kau teman baruku saja ya, jadi kuberitahu. Sebaiknya besok kau memakai rompi atau semacamnya."

Aku berusaha menahan tawa. "Buat apa?"

Tsuigetsu mengedikkan bahu lagi. "Kau tahu, kalau kau berteman denganku selama bertahun-tahun, kau akan tahu kalau aku tidak suka bicara bijak. Tahu tidak kalau percakapan dua puluh menit denganmu ini sudah membuatku jadi OOC?!"

"Kau sendiri yang bicara," protesku.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku bicara bijak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Lupakan saja!"

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Anak yang belum bijak dilarang baca. Risiko tanggung sendiri.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Ketika Tsuigetsu dan Karin menghilang di dalam lift, aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari tuts. Dengan lesu aku bersandar di kursiku. "Dia tak akan menyukai ini, kurasa," kataku pelan.

Karin menghela nafas. "Tentu saja! Toh piano sudah biasa baginya. Dia tentu punya piano di rumahnya. Di rumah Sai mungkin juga ada? Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana rumah Sai.." komentarnya.

"Iya tapi di rumahku tidak ada piano," kataku sebal.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" protes Jugo dan Karin berbarengan. "Bukankah waktu kecil kau dan Itachi bermain piano?" tambah Jugo.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang jarang membicarakan tentang keluargaku. "Saat ibu dan ayahku bercerai, ibu membawa pergi piano itu," jelasku. "Aku sudah pernah melarang ibuku membawanya agar ibuku tetap di rumah, tapi ibu bilang benda itu mahar dari ayahku. Jadi itu miliknya sendiri, dan tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku atau Itachi."

"Oh begitu," gumam Karin sedih. Lalu tiga detik kemudian dia langsung kembali tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau jadi membeli barang ini atau mau membeli barang lain saja?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membeli barang yang terlalu mahal," saran Jugo. "Dia mungkin akan heran. Tahu kan? Mengira kau punya maksud tertentu."

"Iya benar," kata Karin setuju. "Lebih baik kau belikan perhiasan mode atau semacamnya. Tidak terlalu mahal tapi pantas kan?"

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hadiah yang tepat pada teman-temanku. Lagipula hadiah ini kuberikan agar dia.. well, tidak merasa pernikahan orangtua kami ini tidak ada baiknya sama sekali. Dia akan pindah ke rumahku, dan mendapatkan kamar sendiri. Jadi aku ingin dia merasa nyaman dan merasa rumahku adalah rumahnya juga. Karena itu aku berpikir jika di rumahku ada piano, mungkin dia akan lebih betah.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri pak tua pemilik toko. "Pak tua, aku ingin membeli piano yang di sana, bisakah kau mengirimkannya malam ini juga?" tanyaku padanya.

Pak tua itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, nak Sasuke. Tapi kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau pak tua ini mengenal ibuku. "Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk saudara tiriku," jawabku seadanya.

"Oh begitu," gumam pria itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mengaturnya sekarang."

"Terimakasih banyak," kataku senang. Aku mengeluarkan pena dan cek di dalam ransel dan menuliskan harga yang tertera di piano tadi.

"Kau ingin aku memberinya pita?"

"Yang warna merah, tolong," kataku senang.

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **POV: Sakura**

 _Saat aku lanjut usia.. Saat ragaku terasa tua.._

Aku tersenyum lebar saat Tsuigetsu menyanyikan lirik pertama. Ibuku dan ayah Sasuke yang duduk di dekatku langsung tertawa melihat permainan mereka. Ayah Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu anaknya bisa bermain gitar dan menyanyi dengan baik. Dan aku juga terkejut mengetahui Jugo memiliki seorang abang, dan saat ini orang itu sedang menjadi drummer sementara adiknya bermain bass. Karin yang tidak bermain musik, juga ikut memeriahkan suasana dengan menari lucu di samping Jugo.

 _Tetaplah kau selalu di sini.. Menemani aku bernyanyi.._

"Kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?" bisik ibuku. "Aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano lagi."

Karena ibuku sudah bersikap baik seharian ini, seolah aku tidak membuat masalah kemarin, aku pun berjalan ke panggung dan berdiri di belakang piano.

 _Saat rambutku mulai rontok.. Yakinlah kutetap setia.._

 _Memijit pundakmu hingga kau tertidur pulas.._

Aku melihat Sasuke dan Tsuigetsu mengedip serentak kepadaku, tapi aku tahu mereka ingin aku memulai permainan pada bagian chorus. Jadi saat Tsuigetsu, Sasuke, Jugo, Karin, bahkan saudara Jugo menyanyikan bagian itu, aku mulai bermain dan bernyanyi juga.

 _Genggam tanganku saat tubuhku terasa linu.._

 _Kupeluk erat tubuhmu saat dingin menyerangmu.._

 _Kita lawan bersama dingin dan panas dunia.._

 _Saat kaki telah lemah.. Kita saling menompang.._

 _Hingga nanti di suatu pagi.. Salah satu dari kita mati.._

 _Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang lain.._

Gaunku mulai terasa panas karena lampu yang berlebihan di panggung. Aku menunduk untuk menghapus keringat di kening, kemudian menengadah lagi ke arah tamu ibuku dan ayah Sasuke. Saat itu lah aku melihat Sai sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan, meminum bir sambil menatapku lurus. Aku buru-buru menunduk untuk menghindari tatapannya.

 _Saat perutku mulai buncit.. Yakinlah kutetap terseksi.._

 _Tetaplah kau selalu menanti.. Nyanyianku di malam hari.._

Kusadari Sasuke bergeser mendekatiku, dan dia tersenyum menenangkan saat aku menatapnya. " _Tidak apa-apa_!" ucapnya tanpa suara. Saat chorus kedua mulai dia benar-benar berada di belakangku dan bernyanyi keras agar suaranya tertangkap mikrofon-ku.

 _Genggam tanganku saat tubuhku terasa linu.._

 _Kupeluk erat tubuhmu saat dingin menyerangmu.._

 _Kita lawan bersama dingin dan panas dunia.._

 _Saat kaki telah lemah.. Kita saling menompang.._

 _Hingga nanti di suatu pagi.. Salah satu dari kita mati.._

 _Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang lain.._

 _Sampai jumpa.. Di kehidupan yang lain.._

Tepukan tangan pun bergemuruh dan kami pun tertawa. Kami bisa mendengar teriakan remaja lain meminta satu lagu lagi. Aku penasaran lagu apa yang akan dipilih Tsuigetsu. Tapi kelihatannya dia akan memainkan lagu yang diketahui teman-temannya saja. "Judulnya, _Aku dan Kamu_! Kami nyanyikan khusus untuk Sakura, saudari sekaligus teman baru kami," umum Tsuigetsu. Drum pun mulai bermain, dan perlahan-lahan Sasuke dan Jugo memainkan gitar dan bass mereka.

 **My Strange Sister ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Genre: School, Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Hope you like it.**

Aku tertegun mendengar lagu yang terasa akrab di telingaku. Lagu pernikahan yang tak pernah keluar dari playlist-ku sejak pertama kali dirilis. Dan saat dinyanyikan Tsuigetsu, lagu itu jadi semakin menyenangkan untuk didengar.

 _Sudah berapa tahun kita kenal?_

 _Di mana pertama kali kita kencan?_

 _Jika kamu berkata kamu tidak ingat.._

 _Tali yang mengikat surat ini tentunya akan tetap erat.._

 _Karena aku tidak mendengar langsung dari mulutmu,_

 _Aku hanya menatapmu dan tertawa.._

Aku menatap Sasuke. Dia sudah kembali ke tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dan kelihatannya dia menikmati lagu ini. Mungkin saja lagu ini memang lagu favoritnya dan teman-temannya. Jadi aku berusaha memainkan bagianku lebih baik agar mereka tidak menyesal aku bergabung.

 _Ah.. Sudah sangat biasa.. Aku melihatmu tersenyum bahagia.._

 _Saat kau tertidur di sampingku.._

Sai, mengambil gelas kedua dan berjalan ke depan. Aku melihat wajahnya yang datar terus mengawasiku. Dan aku tahu dia merasa bersalah padaku.

 _Bisa melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan laki-laki_

 _Kau adalah orang yang sangat handal_

 _Dan untuk membuatku tersenyum kau selalu tertawa_

 _Banyak tahun terlewatkan_

 _Dengan senyum terkulum itu_

 _Selalu ada tawa di wajahku._

Dia mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi lagu ini selalu mengingatkanku padanya, karena sejak lagu ini rilis hingga kemarin, dia yang paling sering bersamaku.

 _Jangan buat aku mengatakan ini berkali-kali._

 _Karena aku akan marah.._

 _Karena seharusnya semuanya tidak menjadi seperti ini.._

 _Aku minta maaf, tapi.._

 _Setelah kupikir baik-baik,_

 _aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa dirimu._

Aku juga tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa Sai, tapi bodoh sekali aku. Dia pasti lelah mengurusiku. Karena itu dia marah kemarin. Dan sekarang dia malah datang ke sini dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Aku pastilah sahabat paling jahat di dunia.

 _Aku tidak peduli pada apa pun_

 _Seringkali kita berekonsiliasi*_

 _Kata 'maaf' dan 'terimakasih' sudah banyak kuulang._

 _Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan bersamamu selamanya._

 _Bukan hanya bicara di mulut saja,_

 _Ayo kita berdua berjalan berdampingan selamanya!_

Saat aku termenung menatap jemariku yang bermain otomatis, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan hembusan nafas dingin di belakang leherku. Aku menoleh kaget dan menatap Sasuke yang membungkuk di dekatku. Tangannya berhenti memainkan gitar. Untuk sesaat aku tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya semua orang di sekitarku berhenti memainkan musik. Hanya denting pianoku yang lambat dan sedikit tambahan musik dari bass Jugo yang terdengar. Lalu Sasuke membungkuk semakin dalam dan dia mulai bernyanyi lembut di depan mikrofon-ku. Baru lah aku sadar kami sudah sampai ke bagian akustik.

 _Bukan hanya kebahagiaanku saja_

 _Aku ingin kau juga bahagia.. Setiap waktu dan setiap hari.._

 _Jika kau tidak bersamaku, aku khawatir_

 _Aku akan selalu di sampingmu… Aku bersumpah saat ini…_

Untuk sesaat hanya aku yang dengan tolol memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Lalu saat Sasuke kembali berdiri dan memainkan gitarnya, musik kembali bermain keras, dan Tsuigetsu menyanyikan lirik terakhir.

 _Aku tidak peduli pada apa pun_

 _Seringkali berbuat kesalahan_

 _Kata 'maaf' dan 'terimakasih' sudah banyak kuulang._

 _Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan bersamamu selamanya._

 _Bukan hanya bicara di mulut saja,_

 _Ayo kita berdua berjalan berdampingan selamanya!_

 _Di tempat di mana angin nostalgia berhembus.._

 _Jadi kita bisa kembali dan sebagainya_

 _Berdampingan, dengan senyum yang terkulum itu_

 _Dan kita akan membicarakan hari ini lagi, suatu hari nanti._

Lagi-lagi tepukan meriah terdengar dan Tsuigetsu buru-buru turun setelah ia membungkuk sedikit. Sasuke juga mengembalikan gitar ke tempatnya, dan ia merangkulku saat kami kembali ke meja tempat ibuku dan ayahnya duduk.

"Wow, kalian sudah akrab. Aku bangga sekali padamu, Sasuke!" puji ayah Sasuke.

Ibuku mengangguk setuju. "Kemarin kau membelikan Sakura piano dan sekarang memainkan lagu untuk Sakura juga! Kau abang yang baik!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lagu itu juga memang cocok untuk dinyanyikan di saat begini," katanya. "Soal piano, aku dan Itachi juga suka bermain piano. Jadi dengan adanya sebuah piano di rumah membuat kami senang."

Saat ia berkata begitu, aku melihat sekilas senyum ayahnya menghilang. Apakah dia merasa tidak suka jika Sasuke bermain piano? Atau karena dia merasa Sasuke hanya berbohong untuk merendah pada ibuku.

"Well, aku akan ke tempat teman-temanku," kata Sasuke sembari berdiri. "Nikmatilah pesta kalian, Ayah, I-ibu,"

Ia berjalan ringan ke meja tempat Karin, Tsuigetsu, dan Jugo duduk. Tapi aku tahu, dia berat hati saat menyebut ibuku ibu. Jadi saat aku ikut duduk di sampingnya, aku bergumam, "Kau kan masih bisa memanggilnya Haruno-san! Meski dua sudah berubah jadi Uchiha-san."

"Yah, itu akan mudah jika ibumu hanya menikah dengan ayahku setahun atau dua tahun," kata Sasuke. Ia mengambil dua gelas jus dari pembawa minuman yang lewat. Satu untuknya dan satu untukku.

"Minuman anak-anak," ejekku saat pembawa minuman itu sudah pergi. "Omong-omong terimakasih hadiah mu tadi malam. Itu membuat kakiku terantuk saat masuk rumah. Aku tidak ingat ada piano di tengah rumah, dan saat itu lampu belum dihidupkan."

"Apakah kau suka kamar barumu, Sakura?" tanya Jugo. Dia memaikan es dalam gelas wishky-nya. "Sasuke bilang kamar itu di desain dengan warna pink."

"Aku suka kok," kataku pura-pura senang. Aku benci warna pink. Tapi sejak kecil semua orang menyangka aku suka warna pink. Tidak ada yang tahu aku suka warna merah. Pita merah di atas grand piano hitam yang Sasuke berikan padaku mungkin saja adalah kebetulan. Karena rasanya pink dan hitam tidak cocok.

"Hei, firasatku saja atau sejak tadi Sai melihat ke arah kita," bisik Karin. Ia tidak menyentuh anggur putih-nya sama sekali, dan malah sibuk dengan karangan bunga di atas meja.

"Dia pasti ingin bicara dengan Sakura," kata Tsuigetsu santai. "Bagaimana kalau kau hampiri saja, Sakura? Dari pada dia ke sini. Kursinya kan tidak cukup."

Dengan berat hati aku berdiri. Aku kan tidak mau mereka tahu aku bermasalah dengan Sai. Saat aku berjalan menjauh, kuperhatikan Tsuigetsu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan-nekannya sebentar, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sasuke dan Jugo langsung mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendengar lebih jelas. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Karena saat Sai melihatku berdiri, dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu. Ternyata, dia ingin bicara berdua saja.

 **POV: Sasuke**

 _'_ _Omong-omong sejak kapan kau suka menari?'..'Baru-baru ini sebenarnya!..Dibanding menari sebenarnya aku lebih suka bermain piano. Ibuku yang mengajarinya—dan omong-omong dia menikahi ayahku karena ayahku mantan pianis. Tapi ayahku.. dia ingin putrinya menjadi penari. Dia ingin melihatku menari, jadi dia bisa membuatkan sebuah demo untukku. Alasan yang konyol bukan? Mengingat dia sudah mati'..'Kapan ayahmu meninggal? Kalau aku boleh tahu.'..' Uhm, itu bukan hal yang bisa kubicarakan..Sekarang ceritakan tentangmu, Tsuigetsu!'_

Saat rekaman itu selesai diputar, aku, Jugo, dan Karin tertegun.

"Lihat!? Dia itu bukan tipe yang mudah dikorek informasinya!" kata Tsuigetsu frustasi. "Selama berbicara dengan dia, aku merasa bahwa dia berbohong! Jadi sekarang tolong katakan padaku, apakah semua yang dia katakan itu benar?"

Aku termenung sesaat lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," kataku jengkel. "Apa menurutmu tipe anak yang menuruti ayahnya hanya saat orang itu sudah meninggal? Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku belum tentu akan menuruti wasiat ayahku. Toh dia sudah mati."

"Itu masalahnya!" kata Tsuigetsu keras. Aku mulai khawatir orang lain mendengar pembicaraan kami. "Aku tak yakin ayahnya sudah meninggal!"

Karin menatap kami berdua dengan wajah khawatir. "Sasuke, apakah kau tahu nama ayahnya? Dia seorang pianis kan? Jika dia terkenal, akan mudah menyelidikinya."

"Aku tidak tahu oke," bentakku sebal. "Nama aslinya Haruno. Tapi nama panggungnya aku tidak tahu. Lagipula apakah itu penting sekarang? Sakura sudah menjadi saudariku sekarang."

Jugo mengangguk setuju. "Aku justru ingin tahu kenapa kau berhenti merekam di sana. Kau takut kami mendengar tentang data pribadimu?" tanyanya.

Tsuigetsu menggeleng cepat. Lalu dia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. "Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian semalam? Setelah kakinya tersandung piano, apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mulutku yang menyeringai lebar. "Dia tidak tersandung apa pun. Piano itu ditaruh di kamarnya. Dia melihat itu sebentar, dan membaca kartunya. Setelah itu dia menciumku."

Selama beberapa detik teman-temanku hanya terdiam dan tampak frustasi.

"Sudah kuduga dia aneh," gumam Tsuigetsu dibalik tangannya.

"Lebih cocok dibilang tidak peka, kurasa," kata Jugo kasihan padaku. "Maksudku, dia mencium orang yang menyukainya tanpa dasar perasaan suka ya kan? Hanya sebagai tanda terimakasih pada _saudara_."

"Tak kusangka hadiah yang dipilih Sasuke yang terbaik untuknya," gumam Karin lesu. Tapi kemudian dia meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah. "Ini kubeli tadi malam. Karena sudah susah-susah kubeli, sebaiknya kau memberikan ini pada Sakura. Uangnya bisa dikirim kapan-kapan!" tambah Karin gusar.

Aku mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya berkilau jam tangan mode berwarna pink-putih, dan di bagian jamnya terdapat bunga mawar berwarna pink. Aku termenung menatap jam itu, dan sepertinya Jugo dan Tsuigetsu juga. "Itu jam yang unik," gumam Jugo. "Tapi aku tak yakin ada yang mau memakainya."

"Aku juga tak yakin," kata Tsuigetsu setuju. "Kelihatannya aneh dan menyolok. Mawar putih kan identik dengan.. kau tahu lah." Ia langsung mengusap lengannya yang merinding.

Karin langsung cemberut. "Ini harganya mahal tahu!" katanya kesal. "Dari merek favoritku. Tapi karena aku hanya membeli separuh harga karena dia teman baik Mama, aku juga akan menjualnya murah, Sasuke. Bayar saja 15.000 yen."

Aku menghela nafas. "Oke, akan kukirim nanti," kataku malas.

"Tentu saja," kata Karin. "Tapi kau tak mungkin memberi hadiah ini nanti kan?"

"Tapi sekarang Sakura sedang bersama Sai!" protesku.

"Kau bisa memberikannya setelah mereka bicara!" Karin balas protes. "Bisa saja mereka bertengkar kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau berpikir mereka bertengkar? Dari pandanganku mereka baik-baik saja," kata Tsuigetsu. Karin menyikutnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar ya? Sai sudah memandangi Sakura sejak tadi. Tapi Sakura tidak benar-benar peduli padanya. Kecuali tadi saat kau menyuruhnya menghampiri Sai."

Tsuigetsu mengelus rusuknya. "Aww, maksudku, kalau pun mereka bertengkar, itu pasti sebelumnya. Sekarang ini mereka sedang ingin berbaikan. Setidaknya itu yang kulihat."

Well, kurasa aku tidak ingin melihat adu argumen pasangan. Jadi aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar hotel.

Setibanya di halaman belakang yang dingin dengan taman yang rindang, aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk di tepi kolam berenang, membelakangiku. Di sampingnya duduk Sai yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aku pun berjalan ke balik pohon yang paling dekat dengan mereka untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Itu hal yang mudah mengingat di sini hanya ada kami bertiga.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk segera pindah sekolah," jelas Sai. "Aku hanya ingin kita mengikuti lomba itu saja. Setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Seperti apa? Mengikuti lomba menari lain?" tanya Sakura marah. "Aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah, oke! Aku ingin.. well, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Bahkan aku berpikir jika tidak bisa tidak pindah sekolah aku akan mati saja."

Sai mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Sakura, namun Sakura menepisnya. Jadi dengan lesu Sai berkata, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata kau bisa melakukan apa pun. Bahkan kau bisa berhenti bersekolah setelah mengikuti lomba itu. Kau bisa menari, bermain piano, bahkan menikah denganku! Setelah itu kita bisa menjadi siapa saja! Mengikuti lomba umum, menyusun lagu, atau hanya mengelola club."

Entah mengapa mendengar itu mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Maksudmu, kau ingin membantuku kabur dari kehidupan menyesakkan di bawah atap Uchiha?" tanyanya.

Sai menggeleng. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan dua buah kotak perhiasan. Yang satu bentuknya persegi panjang tipis, dan satu lagi kecil berbentuk hati. Aku tahu isinya. Pasti kalung dan cincin. "Uchiha Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku dan mengubah namaku menjadi Uchiha Sai?"

Sempat terlintas di kepalaku pertanyaan kenapa dia ingin mengubah nama menjadi Uchiha, tapi kuabaikan. Siapa tahu dia memang tidak suka dengan nama aslinya. Kuakui nama Uchiha memang disegani dimana-mana.

Di sela-sela tangisnya Sakura tertawa. "Kita tidak akan menikah sebelum perlombaan itu!" katanya. "Tapi ya. Aku akan menikahi siapa pun yang akan membantu mewujudkan mimpiku."

Sai tersenyum lebar. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat si palsu tersenyum tulus. Mungkin dia benar-benar bahagia. Dan jelas tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memikirkan perasaanku saat ini.

Sai membuka kedua kotak itu, dan menjadikan cincin itu sebagai liontin kalung. Setelah itu dikalungkannya kalung emas itu di leher Sakura dari depan, dan saat kalung itu sudah terkait sempurna, bibir mereka bertemu.

Aku menunduk sedih menatap kotak hadiah di tanganku. Harganya hanya 15000, kan? Aku bisa saja mengumpulkan uang segitu dengan menabung beberapa hari. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membuangnya saja? Barang ini tidak lagi berguna.

Tapi keluargaku selalu memberikan hadiah yang sudah diniatkan di awal. Kami tidak boleh menarik kembali barang itu sebagus dan semenarik apa pun itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya karena tak bisa mengubah maksudku sejak awal. Aku memberikannya karena aku menyukainya. Dan sekarang dia sudah bertunangan. Tidak mungkin kan aku tetap mengejarnya? Jadi, dengan berat hati, aku menaruh kotak itu di sela akar pohon. Lalu seperti pecundang yang tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, aku berjalan ke parkiran, tempat aku memarkirkan mobilku.

 **Epilog POV: Sakura**

"Jika lama-lama di sini mereka akan mencari kita," kataku kemudian sembari berdiri. "Apa aku terlihat berantakan?"

"Tidak," Sai tersenyum. "Karena aku memastikan riasanmu baik-baik saja."

"Oke kalau begitu," gumamku. Aku menyusuri jalan kembali ke hotel, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menyolok menarik perhatianku. Di antara akar-akar pohon akasia yang kotor, aku melihat sebuah kotak beludru yang masih bersih dan tampak baru. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mendekati benda itu dan melihat isinya. Terdapat sebuah jam wanita dan kartu di dalamnya.

 _Pikirkan aku setiap kali kau melihat jam ini ^^_

Aku mendenguskan tawa. Kartu itu pasti ditulis oleh wanita. Jadi siapa laki-laki yang memberi jam ini? Aku segera membalik kartu itu dengan tidak sabar. Tapi nama dibaliknya benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

 _Uchiha Sasuke =D_

"Apa itu?" tanya Sai yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku menggeleng cepat dan menutup kotak itu. "Ada barang hilang. Kurasa aku akan melaporkannya nanti."

"Oh begitu," gumam Sai. Ia meraih tanganku. "Ayo ke dalam!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Dalam hati, aku sebenarnya agak kecewa. Aku baru tahu bahwa Sasuke punya orang yang dia suka. Tapi siapa itu? Aku jadi agak cemburu. Kupikir aku gadis yang paling dekat dengannya belakangan ini.

 **To be continued.**

*Rekonsiliasi: perbuatan memulihkan hubungan persahabatan.

 **a/n: sepertinya gak sopan juga jika aku tidak mencantumkan judul asli dari lagu yang kubuat. Lagu yang dimainkan Tsuigetsu pertama kali judulnya sudah jelas Saat Aku Lanjut Usia by Sheila on 7. Lagu yang kedua berjudul Aitoyuu by Luck Life, lagu ini kuterjemahkan sebisaku, tapi kuharap artinya mengena. Lalu lagu yang dimainkan Sakura saat sedang berdua saja di apartment Sai (di chapter 6), itu puisi buatanku sendiri yang mendadak terlintas (maaf kalau liriknya aneh =I). Dan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sai setelah itu adalah ending pertama dari anime Akatsuki no Yona, yang judulnya tidak kuketahui. Terjemahanku yang sebenarnya juga berasal dari translate bahasa inggris mungkin terkesan tidak enak dibaca, jadi aku minta maaf ya, minna-san. Tapi kalian bisa mendengar lagu yang asli di uTube, terutama lagu Luck Life yang belakangan ini kusuka banget^^ atau kalau boleh kusarankan Super Beaver aja, yang menyanyikan opening dari Barakamon. Karena suara vokalisnya ternyata guaanteng buanget saat didengar pakai Headset.** ** _Oke, Cya!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **POV: Sakura**

Saat aku kembali ke dalam ruangan, Tsuigetsu menatapku dengan pandangan yang begitu intens sehingga aku memutuskan kembali ke mejanya. Sai tidak mengikutiku, dia tiba-tiba berkata ingin menyapa teman lamanya yang baru ia lihat. Jadi aku sendirian saja.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Pandangan mereka bertiga seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa seharusnya pertanyaan itu milik mereka. Tapi tidak mungkin kan?

Tsuigetsu menghela nafas akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia keluar untuk mencari angin katanya."

Oh begitu. Mungkin memang butuh kesabaran ekstra baginya untuk hadir di pesta ini. Itachi sendiri malah sengaja tidak datang dengan alasan perlombaan di pusat kota. "Aku ingin menanyakan tentang—" _tentang jam tangan yang kutemukan_.

"Well, jangan pedulikan dia," sela Jugo tiba-tiba. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu."

"Tadinya kami sedang membahas kunjunganku ke panti asuhan tahun ini," kata Tsuigetsu. Wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Setiap tahun Tsuigetsu-ku selalu memberi bantuan sosial kepada anak-anak yang tak punya orangtua," jelas Karin bangga. "Biasanya kami membuat atau membeli makanan kecil dan membungkusnya dengan plastik yang lucu!"

"Kami harap kau bergabung, Sakura," ajak Tsuigetsu. "Tahun ini kabarnya ada 600 anak di panti asuhan Danzou."

Panti asuhan itu terdengar sangat akrab di telingaku. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk. "Oke, kapan?"

"Acaranya lusa," jelas Jugo. "Mungkin kau akan sedikit sibuk dengan sekolah barumu—"

"Sst!" Tiba-tiba Karin menyelanya. Aku sedikit curiga tapi sudahlah. Mereka bertiga masih misteri buatku, jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dan jelas gadis incaran Sasuke juga merupakan misteri, yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku belum menentukan di mana akan melanjutkan sekolah," Aku memutuskan terbuka. "Dan mungkin aku akan kesepian saat itu, karena ibuku dan ayah tiriku akan pergi berbulan madu."

"Yah, kau tidak benar-benar kesepian. Itachi dan Sasuke janji akan menemanimu!"

Aku menatap Tsuigetsu, berusaha tidak senang mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tapi kurasa mulutku tak bisa berhenti menyeringai. "Oke, sebaiknya kita bahas lagi tentang kunjungan panti asuhan ini!" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok saja," usul Karin cepat. "Kita bisa membahasnya setelah belajar bersama di rumah Sasuke besok!"

"Belajar bersama apa?" tanyaku heran.

Jugo menatapku dengan ekspresi bersahabat. "Kita selalu belajar bersama satu bulan sebelum ulangan umum. Kami sengaja belajar bersama agar bisa sama-sama ditempatkan di kelas A."

"Wow itu hebat!" Kalau sejak awal aku minta Sasuke ajarkan, aku mungkin akan ditempatkan di kelas A dan tidak mudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. "Aku ikut!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa—" Karin langsung membungkam mulut Tsuigetsu dengan tangannya. Kata Karin padaku, "Well, kau selalu bisa bergabung, tentu saja. Kau adik Sasuke. Kau teman kami juga!"

"Terimakasih," kataku senang. Tiba-tiba saja Sai sudah memegang lengan atasku. Aku mendongak menatapnya kaget. "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" pintanya.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Aku tidak ingat berjanji menginap di rumahnya. Sebaliknya aku sudah berencana tinggal di rumah Uchiha malam ini.

"Aku lelah," jawabnya.

Itu hal yang aneh mengingat Sai biasanya sanggup terjaga sampai larut sekali. Tapi baiklah. Sai memang selalu lelah menghadiri pesta di mana ia hanya bertemu bangsawan dan anak-anak bangsawan yang baik. "Aku harus minta izin dulu," Aku segera meninggalkannya dan pergi ke tempat ibuku yang sedang bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya. Sambil lalu aku juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Karin, Tsuigetsu, dan Jugo.

"Kaa-san, bisakah aku tidur di rumah Sai malam ini?"

Ibuku dan Uchiha-san menatapku ragu. "Boleh saja," kata ayah tiriku. "Tapi kau harus pulang besok pagi jam delapan. Aku dan ibumu akan segera berangkat untuk bulan madu."

"Oke, aku pasti datang!" kataku riang meski sebenarnya agak kesal karena malah dia yang menjawab pertanyaanku. "Byebye!"

Sai segera menuntunku ke mobil sportnya. Dan di dalam mobil ia langsung menghisap ganjanya. Oh, jadi itu alasannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku pasti membuatmu stress," bisikku pada akhirnya. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Jadi seharusnya Sai tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku.

Setelah selesai menghisap, ia menaruh kembali benda keparat berisi ganja itu di kursi belakang. Aku selalu tidak suka dia menghisap ganja. Itu artinya dia sedang stress atau tegang. "Aku juga minta maaf," gumam Sai. Ia menarik leherku dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Setelah itu ia memasang safetybelt dan memundurkan mobil. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah berada di jalanan yang mulus menuju apartment Sai yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Ia memang sudah mandiri sejak umur 17 tahun.

"Kau tahu, aku dan teman-teman Sasuke berencana untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan!" aku mulai bercerita dengan wajah semangat. Namun tidak seperti wajahnya yang lembut, Sai tidak suka ide baik hati itu. Ia tampak kesal. "Itu hanya akan menyusahkan," katanya pedas setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"Apa?" bentakku kecewa dengan tanggapannya. "Bukankah itu ide yang bagus untuk memberi.. apa ya? Semacam hiburan? Well, aku akan tetap berpatisipasi. Jadi turunkan aku di sini!"

Sai menatapku tajam. Dan dia pasti baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak memasang safetybelt. Jadi mungkin saja aku memang tidak berniat ikut dengannya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku muak padamu. Kupikir jika aku mengikuti rencana Tsuigetsu kau akan memujiku atau apa. Tapi ternyata tidak!" jelasku marah. "Kau lebih beruntung dari mereka! Kau berbakat jadi DJ, dan setelah lulus SMA kau langsung bekerja di Kanvas. Kau yang membesarkan nama club itu dan sekarang kau menjadi pemiliknya! Adik-adikmu belum tentu seberuntung dirimu!"

Hah, akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata itu dari mulutku. Padahal selama kami bersahabat, belum pernah aku sekalipun menyinggung fakta bahwa dia berasal dari panti asuhan. Sekarang dia pasti marah padaku.

Sai terdiam lama mendengar ocehanku. Mungkin karena baru berbaikan dia tidak langsung marah. "Kau tidak mengerti kata 'tidak beruntung' yang dialami adik-adikku," gumam Sai akhirnya. Tapi ia memperlambat laju mobilnya hingga akhirnya berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Aku mengerti," kataku agak melunak. "Karena itu aku akan ikut dalam acara amal itu!"

Mulut Sai terkatup rapat. Lalu ia membuka kunci mobil. "Hubungi dua Uchiha itu!" katanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas tanganku. Nama Sasuke lah yang kupilih karena lebih dulu kulihat karena aku men-scroll terlalu cepat. Aku pun meneleponnya. Namun setelah beberapa deringan tidak juga dia mengangkatnya. Aku bisa saja meneleponnya sekali lagi, tapi aku tak mau berada di mobil Sai lebih lama. Suasananya terlalu tegang untuk dinikmati. Jadi aku berbicara sendiri. "Sasuke? Bisa kau jemput aku? Well, aku ada di jalan Yamabara. Oke, aku tunggu ya? Cepat sedikit! Di sini gerimis."

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku dan membuka pintu mobil. "Sampai besok, Sai" kataku.

Ia menatapku dalam kemudian melempar senyum palsu. "Sampai besok!" balasnya. Saat aku benar-benar turun, ia langsung tancap gas.

Mendadak saja hatiku terasa perih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Gadis itu meneleponku lima kali. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, aku mengangkat teleponnya juga. Siapa tahu dia mengabarkan hal penting. Lagi pula tidak etis bila aku baru memberi nomor ponselku pagi ini dan malah tidak mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedatar mungkin.

"Aku sedang sendirian di jalan Yamabara! Bisakah kau menjemputku?" tanyanya dengan suara lega. "Aku tahu kau sedang depresi tapi kau tentu tidak bisa mengabaikanku ya kan?"

Aku ingin sekali menanyai tentang Sai, tapi itu hanya akan membuat moodku bertambah jelek. Jadi aku segera memasang jasku kembali dan mengambil kunci mobil. "Tunggu aku, oke?"

"Oke!"

Aku segera mematikan telepon dan berlari ke garasi.

Dalam perjalanan aku memikirkan banyak hal. Misalnya bagaimana ia berada di jalan itu sendirian. Sai ada di mana. Ayahku ngapain sih sampai membiarkan Sakura sendirian di jalan. Dan mengapa Sakura meneleponku dan bukannya Nii-san.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku melihat Sakura di pinggir jalan, tiga ratus meter jaraknya. Ia begitu

mencolok dengan gaun putih panjang dan rompi pink. Rambutnya yang tadi digerai kini disanggul sembarangan. Mungkin saja dia kepanasan. Mendadak saja aku merasa bersalah.

Saat melihat mobilku Sakura langsung melompat-lompat. Mungkin ia berpikir aku tidak langsung mengenalinya. Jadi aku merapatkan mobil di trotoar.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk di dalam. "Panas sekali!" keluhnya.

"Padahal kau tinggal di pantai tapi kau merasa malam di kota ini panas?" ejekku. "Seharusnya kau merasa dingin."

Sakura bersandar dan ia tidak merasa perlu memakai safetybelt. Jadi aku memasangkan untuknya. Aroma bunga sakura langsung tercium dari rambutnya.

"Aku bau ya?" tanya Sakura malu. "Mungkin bau keringat."

Yah, mungkin saja dia sedikit berkeringat. Tapi aku tidak mencium apa pun. "Kau bau bunga!" kataku jujur.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Lalu tiba-tiba dia murung. "Siapa nama gadis yang kau suka?"

Aku menatapnya dalam. "Sakura."

"Aku bertanya nama gadis, bukan nama bunga!" katanya sebal.

Tidak akan lucu kalau aku mengatakan nama itu dua kali. Aku menghidupkan mobil dan menginjak gas pelan-pelan. "Kau ingin langsung pulang?"

Sungguh aku ingin marah padanya, namun saat melihatnya kelelahan, aku jadi tidak tega. Mendadak saja semua kecemburuanku hilang. Lagi pula Sakura lebih memilih pulang daripada tidur di rumah Sai.

"Aku ingin tidur di kamar baruku," kata Sakura. "Mau kah kau memainkan beberapa lagu untukku?"

"Kau suka piano ya kan? Kenapa tidak bermain sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menari," Sakura membuang muka. "Kuharap aku tetap terlihat cantik meski menari dengan gaun ini."

Aku berpaling menatapnya dan saat itu lah aku menyadari bahwa aku melihat bidadari. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku tak sanggup menghentikannya. Perasaan bersalah pun bercampur yang kurasakan pun bercampur dengan gairah.

.

.

.

Di rumah hanya ada kami berdua. Dan aku berusaha memanfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya. Aku memilih lagu yang ceria, Nan demonai ya dari Radwimps.

 _Angin yang berhembus di antara kita berdua  
Membawa sepenggal rasa sepi dari suatu tempat  
Langit setelah ia meneteskan air mata itu  
Terlihat lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya_

Aku mulai memainkan melodinya.

Sakura mematikan lampu besar dan hanya menhidupkan lampu tidur yang memancarkan cahaya jingga. Ia melepas sanggulannya dan membiarkan rambutnya kembali tergerai. Lalu ia mulai menari pelan.

 _Kata-kata dari ayahku yang selalu terdengar tegas  
Hari ini entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat  
Kebaikan, senyuman, cara berbicara tentang impian  
Semuanya tak kuketahui karena aku hanya menirukannya_

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya melakukan tugas masing-masing. Ia menari, aku bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Lalu kemudian tatapan kami bersatu dan aku pun melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu.

Lebih lama lagi, sedikit lebih lama lagi  
Aku ingin lebih lama lagi  
Lebih lama lagi, sedikit lebih lama lagi  
Bisakah kita bersama lebih lama lagi?

Sakura mulai tersenyum. Ia memutar tubuhnya sekali seperti yang sering dilakukan balerina (hanya saja lebih pelan sesuai nada), lalu saat aku menyanyikan chorus-nya, ia melompat ke sampingku dan menari lebih lincah.

Kita adalah pilot waktu, pendaki yang menaiki waktu  
Aku sudah lelah dengan permainan petak umpet waktu ini  
Alasan kenapa kau tersenyum saat sedih dan menangis saat bahagia  
Adalah karena hatimu telah menaklukan dirimu

Mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus memainkan nada cepatnya, aku tak menyadari Sakura terlalu dekat denganku hingga kakinya tersandung dan ia pun jatuh berlutut.

Aku segera menghentikan permainanku dan berjongkok membantunya berdiri. Mata Sakura tampak berair, namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa.

"Aku tak tahu lagu itu," akunya kemudian. "Aku sempat berpikir itu lagu tanpa chorus. Jadi saat chorusnya datang aku jadi begitu bersemangat."

Aku memegang pinggangnya dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang. "Apakah kau terluka?" tanyaku.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipis dan mata terpejam. Aku langsung mendesah lega, namun kemudian saat Sakura membuka mata, ia langsung menangis. Tangannya mencengkram bajuku dan mulai terisak-isak. "Aku bodoh ya.." katanya kemudian. "Aku tak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.."

Aku berlutut di hadapannya. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanyaku. "Sai? Dia yang meninggalkanmu di jalan kan?"

Air mata Sakura semakin tumpah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku memang bodoh.. dikeluarkan dari sekolah.. lalu tak bisa menjaga perasaan sahabatku sendiri.. dan saat aku berniat berbuat baik, aku malah disebut menyusahkan.. aku tak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.."

Jujur, aku tak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Aku menyentuh rambutnya, dan mendorongnya agar menyandar kepadaku. "Yang pantas menilai perbuatanmu hanya dirimu sendiri," aku mengelus rambutnya. "Tak apa. Jika kau merasa tak ada tempat berpegang lagi, kau hanya perlu mencariku." Lalu dengan tenggorokan tercekat aku menambahkan, "karena aku kakakmu."

To be continued.

a/n: ya ampun, karena terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata aku sampai mengabaikan fanfic ini. Maaf ya, minna-san. Belakangan ini aku juga terlalu sering bermain di karena ingin belajar membuat artikel. kalau ada request untuk chapter selanjutnya katakan saja ya.. sebagai penebus rasa bersalah :)

iya, aku sadar kok kalau kemajuan hubungan sasusakunya nyaris nol. sekali lagi maaf ya.. dan terimakasih untuk semua yang review, kata-kata kalian bikin aku semangat :D


End file.
